La punition
by Lyla0i
Summary: Dumbledore décide de faire cohabiter tous les élèves restés pendant les vacances de février après la fin de la guerre. Mais pour éviter les conflits entre les verts et les rouges, il met en place une punition un peu particulière... SLASH HP/DM HG/TN RW/BZ
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Voici ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Comme à mon habitude, il y aura des relations homosexuelles dans cette fic alors homophobes abstenez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**La Punition !**_

_**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce de Dumbledore**_

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis la narratrice ! Et bien que je sois omnisciente, je ne vous dirais pas tout !

A ce moment là, Harry se trouvait dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné avec Ron et Hermione. On était le premier jour des vacances de février et seuls une trentaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, étaient restés. Depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup d'élèves rentraient chez eux dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, tout le monde avait perdu un être cher. Eux avaient perdu Bill Weasley, ainsi que plusieurs amis comme Dean et Seamus. Malgré la mort du Lord l'été précédent, la douleur était toujours aussi présente.

Ron, comme à son habitude était en train de se goinfrer, Hermione lisait un live d'histoire de la magie et Harry laissait son regard divaguer sur les différentes tables. La table des serdaigles était vide, seule Luna et une autre élève étaient restées et elles s'étaient jointes à la table des gryffondors où ils étaient une quinzaine, discutant joyeusement. Cinq ou six poufsoufles chuchotaient entre eux. La table des serpentards, par contre était tout à l'inverse de celle des rouges : complètement silencieuse. Drago Malefoy regardait son assiette l'air très triste et surtout en colère. Depuis la rentrée le blond semblait triste, mais ça semblait encore pire en ce jour de vacances, les autres élèves de sa maison n'osaient pas parler. Harry regrettait l'état de Drago, de ne plus avoir leurs disputes, auparavant quasi quotidienne. Il savait que le serpentard avait presque tout perdu, mais il avait perdu aussi sa hargne, il ne répondait plus quand Harry essayait de le faire réagir et leurs regards ne s'accrochaient même plus. Harry souffrait de cette indifférence. Il observa quelques temps le blond, se demandant comment le faire réagir à nouveau… puis il tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Et il n'aima pas du tout la lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux du professeur Dumbledore, de la malice ! Et cela, en général, ne présageait rien de bon. La dernière fois que les élèves avaient vus ces yeux malicieux, le directeur avait eu l'idée d'organiser un bal costumé pour rapprocher les maisons. Harry s'était déguisé en Dr Jekyll, Hermione en princesse, et Ron en garde du palais royal, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que Dumbledore avait prévu de changer les costumes de ses élèves en leur opposé lorsque minuit sonnerait. Harry s'était ainsi retrouvé en Mr Hyde, Hermione en grenouille et Ron en streap-teaser… seule Luna était restée inchangée, son costume n'étant pas clairement identifiable.

-« Chers élèves, pendant ces vacances, les elfes vont s'occuper des dernières remises en état de vos dortoirs. Pour cela, vous allez tous cohabiter dans un dortoir aménagé dans l'aile est du château. Prenez toutes les affaires dont vous aurez besoin, vous ne pourrez plus retourner dans vos dortoirs jusqu'à la rentrée. Les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Rogue vont encadreront pendant ces vacances, leurs appartements vont aussi être transférés dans l'aile est. Je voudrais que vous profitiez de cette occasion pour vous rapprochez les uns des autres. Si jamais, les professeurs avaient à redire de votre comportement, les sanctions seraient un petit peu particulières… A ce propos, un tournois de quiddich va aussi être organisé pour ceux qui le souhaitent, vous serez organisés des détails plus tard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Les serpentards comme les gryffondors se mirent à protester. Ron disait déjà que les vacances allaient être pourries, il trouvait cela injuste de se taper l'autre décoloré à la gueule d'enterrement et ses zbirs. Hermione essayait de le raisonné, que ca pourrait être une bonne occasion pour effacer ces tensions idiotes mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle pensait aussi que ces vacances risquaient d'être moins bonnes que prévues. Le survivant tourna la tête vers les serpentards, tous à l'exceptions de Drago étaient en train de protester, ceux qui étaient les plus vociférant étaient Zabini et Nott. Il faut dire que les accrochages entre les verts et les rouges étaient surtout dues à ces deux là et à notre trio d'or. Drago quand à lui semblait encore plus morose qu'au début du repas. Harry se dit alors que ces vacances risquaient d'être très intéressantes, il voulait faire réagir le blond ! Pas forcément en le provoquant, si il arrivait à faire autrement, mais il voulait de nouveau voir une étincelle de vie de ses yeux, et ne plus voir cette tristesse.

-« Harry » chuchota Hermione de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende. « Pourquoi tu fixe Malefoy comme ça ? »

-« Je sais pas Mione, mais, j'en ai marre de voir ses yeux tristes comme ça… tu vois même si c'est pour qu'on recommence à se haïr, je préfèrerais ça à son ignorance, j'ai l'impression que nos six années de haines, d'un coup, ne compte plus, je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

-« Mmmm » Hermione parue septique quelques temps puis changea de sujet « Dis moi Harry, as-tu remarqué le serpentard là-bas ?

-Lequel ?

-Celui qui a les cheveux bleus.

-Oui et bien ?

-Je crois que tu lui plait. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder, tout le temps »

Harry eut un moment d'arrêt et ne sut pas quoi répondre à Hermione. Il observa le jeune homme quelques temps. Apriori il avait 1 an de moins que lui, Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu se battre à ses côtés durant la bataille finale. Il était assez grand, très musclé, les yeux et les cheveux bleus. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le brun se senti très mal à l'aise, comme si l'autre était en train de le déshabiller du regard. Il préféra regarder à nouveau le blond qui lui ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette. Il resta là pensif quelques instants avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Ron… qui ralait toujours !

Hermione avait observé le manège d'Harrry depuis quelques mois déjà. A la rentrée, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point cela touchait son ami que le prince des serpentards ne lui réponde plus. Même si le brun continuait de prendre part aux altercations avec Zabini et Nott, elle s'était aperçut qu'à chaque fois ce n'était que pour faire réagir Malefoy, si le blond n'était pas là, Harry ne prenait pas part. Puis, en faisant vraiment attention au comportement du survivant, la jeune femme avait fini part surprendre tous les regards qu'Harry lançait à son ancien rival, en faite, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion il l'observait. Bien sûr elle ne lui en avait jamais fait part, elle avait très bien compris qu'Harry ne rendait absolument pas compte de son propre comportement, elle ne pensait même pas qu'Harry se soit un jour posé la question de sa sexualité. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'évolution, elle ne voulait pas mettre ce genre de questions dans la tête de son ami qui avait eu bien du mal à se remettre de la guerre. Elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme de Malefoy. Par la suite elle avait essayé d'observer le blondinet, mais celui-ci était très renfermé, il ne montrait rien, même quand ses yeux dérivaient vers Harry, ils n'exprimaient rien. Hermione souffla, elle espérait que cette cohabitation forcée ouvrira un peu les yeux des deux jeunes hommes. Si elle avait parlé de Michaël au survivant, c'était simplement de le préparer à ce qui risquait d'arriver pendant les vacances. Elle était persuadée que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus essaierait de le séduire, il valait mieux qu'Harry soit préparé. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron et soupira à nouveau, avec lui aussi il y avait du boulot. Enfin, moins qu'avec Harry. Ron avait fait son coming-out très peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, il était mal dans sa peau et avait eu besoin de partager ce secret avec ses amis. Le rouquin avait eu quelques aventures pas très sérieuses depuis mais celles-ci s'étaient toutes arrêtées à cause de ses querelles perpétuelles avec Blaise Zabini, le beau noir des serpentards. Hermione était plus que persuadée que si son ami agissait ainsi c'est parce qu'il était amoureux du noir mais refusait de l'admettre. Puis la jeune femme réfléchit sur elle-même. Elle avait compris il y a bien longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de Théodore Nott, mais elle avait préféré ne pas y prêter a avant la fin de la guerre, de peur qu'il fasse parti des mangemorts. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était du bon coté, elle se sentait rassurée, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Comme il était souvent avec Zabini et qu'elle était toujours avec Ron, ils s'affrontaient régulièrement. Mais il n'avait toujours pas l'aire de s'intéresser à elle. Par dépit, elle avait eu quelques flirts à droite à gauche. Elle soupira puis se leva avec Harry et Ron pour aller chercher leurs affaires.

La nouvelle salle commune n'avait pas de mot de passe, elle était gardée par un sphinx qui les dévisagea lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant lui. La salle commune n'avait pas de couleur définie elle était bleue quand la porte s'ouvrit mais vira au rouge et or quand les gryffondors entrèrent. Hermione posa son livre sur une table et tous montèrent dans les dortoirs. Ils remarquèrent qu'Hermione, en tant que préfète en chef, avait une chambre individuelle, alors que les garçons iraient dans un dortoir commun. Ils posèrent leurs valises dans un coin du dortoir, les lits n'étant pas encore distribués. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, ils s'installèrent devant une partie d'échec. Nott arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se saisit d'un livre sur une table qu'il commença à feuilleter en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Hermione arriva un peu après et avisa le serpentard.

-« Rends-moi mon livre Nott !

-On dit bonjour et s'il te plait Granger quand on est poli…

-La politesse aurait aussi voulue que tu me demande avant d'emprunter mon livre.

La dispute continuait alors que Blaise et Drago entraient.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de Beta alors j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes.**

**La suite mardi prochain, enfin je vais essayer...**


	2. Cohabitation forcée

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir mais ça m'a aussi stressée puisque je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire... J'espère que j'arriverai à tenir les délais.**

**Donc merci à tous ceux qui ont déclencher des alertes : FunkyStar, Gryffy-serpy, Heaven at midnight, Kuramaseke, Marniie, Miruru-sensei, Niafu-sasu, Salizardia-serpentard, titfolle25, Uchiwapower, et Ugo23.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont déjà ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris : Elsa Black-Snape, Miruru-sensei, pimouss, Salizardia-Serpentard, Subaru-2501, et titfolle25.**

**Et enfin merci pour vos reviews :**

** Dracolina3 : J'espère que la suite t'accrochera tout autant ! Et si ma fic peut finir dans tes favoris j'en serai très heureuse. Merci beaucoup.**

** Naifu-Sasu : Ca à l'aire si intéressant que ça ? Tant mieux alors, j'en suis super contente. La suite ? C'est tous les mardis ! Merci pour ta review.**

** miruru-sensei : Ta patience est récompensée ! Merci pour l'intérêt que tu porte à cette fic, et à ce que je peux écrire en général.**

**Je vous rappel que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Comme à mon habitude âmes sensibles et homophobes abstenez-vous, vu la suite, cette fic mérite amplement sont rated M !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_Chapitre 2 : cohabitation forcée_**

Drago était allongé sur lit qu'il occuperait pendant les vacances, se demandant comment les choses pourraient être pires. Voilà que depuis 6 mois il déprimait. Il pleurait la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il était seul, une seule chose le faisait encore espérer, sons père. Ce dernier était en prison et attendait son procès. Bien sûr, Drago savait qu'il avait été un mangemort très puissant et très actif mais il espérait que son père arriverait à échapper au baiser du détraqueur. En plus, il y avait le manoir qui avait été saisit par les aurores. Ceux-ci l'avaient autorisé à récupérer ses affaires pour Poudlard, mais rien de plus, et jamais ils ne l'avaient laissé seul. Drago souffrait vraiment de l'absence de ses parents et de tous ses repères.

Pendant les cours, il parvenait à ne pas trop y pensé, mais tous les soirs il laissait sa tristesse s'exprimer dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant. Seuls Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, ses deux meilleurs amis, étaient au courant. Ils le laissaient seul le moins souvent possible et essayaient de lui changer les idées. Ce soir Drago broyait du noir à cause de ces vacances puisqu'il n'avait pas cours et en plus, il ne pourra même pas laisser tomber son masque à cause de ces imbéciles de gryffondors. Le blond entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se recomposa son masque et alla ouvrir.

« Allez mec, reste pas tout seul ! On va faire une partie d'échec ? » Dit joyeusement Blaise.

« Où est Théo ? » demanda Drago après avoir acquiescé de la tête

« En bas, il lit un bouquin. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, ils virent Théo se prendre la tête avec Granger qui disait que soit disant le livre lui appartenait. Potter et Weasley faisaient une partie d'échec tout en gardant un œil sur leur amie. Drago regardait la dispute en se disant qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple… mais son attention fut attirée par un éclat de voix, certainement provoqué par Blaise qui s'était approché des deux garçons rouges.

-« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile la belette !

- Et bien je préfère être un imbécile heureux qu'un idiot avec une tête de fantôme ! »

Les trois serpentards avaient bien compris que Weasley était en train de faire référence à Drago. Blaise et Théo montèrent au créneau et sortirent leurs baguettes et menacèrent le rouquin. Hermione réagit immédiatement et sortit sa baguette pour menacer Théo. Potter qui observait Drago et avait mis plus de temps que ses amis à réagir et n'avait pas encore tiré sa baguette quand Rogue entra dans la pièce.

-« Granger avec Nott et Weasley avec Zabini vous êtes punis ! »

Des bracelets lumineux bleus apparurent, reliant les deux binômes nommés par le professeur, les empêchant de s'éloigné de plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

-« Et on est punis combien de temps, professeur ? » osa demander Théo en tirant sur son poignet droit, relié au gauche d'Hermione.

-« Le temps qu'il faudra. Potter, Malefoy, dans mon bureau. »

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent le professeur, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore leur tomber dessus.

-« Mr Malefoy vous êtes convié ici en temps que préfet, et vous Mr Potter, parce que les préfets de gryffondors sont dans l'incapacité de remplir leurs fonctions. »

La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Drago fut « merde ». Il avait déjà envie de rien faire, mais avec Potter, encore moins. Celui-ci n'exprima aucune émotion. Rogue continua.

-« Vous allez devoir organiser le tournoi de quiddich, les élèves devront s'inscrire dans cette urne (qu'il posa sur le bureau), c'est elle qui fera les équipes. Pour le reste c'est à vous de voir.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix » demanda le blond d'une voix sans ton.

-« Non, effectivement, et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, le tournoi doit commencer après demain, les équipes seront constituées demain soir, l'ouverture des inscriptions demain midi. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Drago parti d'un pas rapide, essayant de distancer Potter, il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter depuis le début de l'année, pour ne pas le laisser voir en lui, sa fierté ne supporterait pas cette humiliation de plus. Malheureusement pour lui le brun le rattrappa juste avant que le tableau d'entrée dans sa chambre ne se referme et l'y suivit.

-« Tu crois partir où là ? On doit le faire ensemble.

-Je n'aie aucune envie de le faire, amuse toi si tu veux !

-Tu préfère qu'on se retrouve attachés comme nos amis ? »

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, préférait-il ne pas travailler avec le survivant mais être attaché à lui ou l'inverse…

-« Très bien, mais j'espère que t'as des idées je ne veux pas y passer trois plombes ! »

Le rouge eut un petit sourire victorieux. Les jeunes hommes se mirent eu travail.

La nuit était tombée quand une chouette vint taper au carreau, les deux jeunes hommes avaient quasiment fini. Drago alla ouvrir au rapace et reconnu le cachet du ministère de la justice.

-« Sors, je voudrais être seul »

Potter le regarda bizarrement, comme si il le sondait. Il se leva, prononça un vague « Je vais finir tout seul alors », puis sortit.

Drago donna à boire à l'oiseau puis décachetât la lettre.

« Mr Malefoy,

A votre demande, nous vous tenons au courant des avancées du procès de Mr Lucius Malefoy. Son procès aura lieu, à huit clos, le jeudi 21 février à 14 heures. Les personnes présentes seront le jury, les avocats, Mr Malefoy et Mr Le Ministre.

Je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre à votre domicile tant que l'affaire ne sera pas classée.

Cordialement.

Percy Weasley

Ministre de la Justice »

Le blond prit de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer le tremblement de ses mains, le 21 février c'était le jeudi suivant, dans 3 jours, et il ne pourrait même pas y assister. Pire, il ne pouvait pas se confier à ses amis qui étaient indécollables des gryffondors pour un temps indéterminé… Il eu d'un coup une très forte envie de sauter de la tour d'astronomie, mais il lutta. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'envie mais il s'était promis de ne pas y céder tant qu'il y avait encore un espoir, même infime. Drago se recomposa son masque et descendit, il avait besoin d'être ailleurs, de respirer. Il passa dans la salle commune où il sentit le regard du survivant sur lui, ce qui le mis mal à l'aise. Par contre il fut déçu par ses amis qui, occupés à se chamailler avec les rouges, ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que Drago n'allait pas bien. Sa tristesse s'accentua encore un peu… d'un coup il oublia toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait et ne pensa plus qu'à se retrouver au calme, avec de l'eau, élément qui arrivait toujours à le calmer.

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu autant que le premier ? J'attends vos reviews et vos commentaires !**

**A mardi prochain !**


	3. Bain froid !

**Bonjour Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma Beta : nevermind the bollocks**

**Je remercie aussi Mirabelle 31, Cyber D'ArDant, AdenMalefoy, et yukiUlove qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favories.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review :**

**miruru-sensei : t'en fais pas on va s'occuper de Dray !**

**darkmoonlady : merci à toi !**

**Naifu-sasu : je ne veux pas te vexer mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans les bras de "tata" qu'il va être consolé**

**Dracolina3 : merci de ton appréciation ! on s'occupe de Drago, mais va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres.**

**nevermindthebollocks : Merci pour tes commentaires et tes corrections ! T'en fais pas tous les couples seront exploités en profondeurs ! C'est justement les "menottes" qui vont aider dans les rapprochements, enfin vous verrez... Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à les faire plus longs.**

**Salizardia-Serpentard : Promis il n'ira pas dans la baignoir ! Je sens que je vais me faire engueler...**

**ManoirMalefoys : Drago est surtotu pommé, mais t'en fais Harry veille !**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis une alerte sur cette fic !**

**Comme d'habitude les perso appartiennent à JKR.**

**Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous.**

**Bonne lecture**

_**Chapitre 3 : Bain froid !**_

Harry arriva dans la salle commune, légèrement songeur, faisant à peine attention à ses amis qui étaient toujours en train de se chamailler avec les Serpentard. Il termina rapidement de préparer le tournoi de Quiddich puis il s'accouda à la fenêtre. Le survivant repensait à Drago et à son comportement étrange. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient le blond n'a fait que très peu de propositions et avait accepté toutes celles du brun sans discuter, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Harry commençait à se dire que son ancien ennemi avait l'air désespéré lorsque celui-ci arriva dans la salle commune. Harry se retourna et le regarda. Malgré son masque de froideur, le survivant sentit énormément de tristesse émaner du jeune Malefoy. Il eut l'impression que cette tristesse s'accentua davantage lorsqu'il posa le regard sur ses deux amis qui ne l'avaient pas vu, toujours occupés à se chamailler. Le blond sortit et Harry reporta son attention sur les deux binômes. Il se demanda combien de temps ils allaient rester comme ça. « Le temps qu'il faudra » avait dit Rogue, mais qu'il faudra pour quoi ? Le survivant se demandait déjà comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas s'entre-tuer jusque là et surtout comment ils allaient passer la nuit.

Il se retourna pour contempler le parc à nouveau. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite. En se concentrant il comprit que c'était Drago qui sortait du château pour se promener dans le parc. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais son estomac se contracta alors qu'il regardait le blond se diriger vers le lac. Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre devant la surface lisse et sombre des eaux devant laquelle il passa quelques temps à réfléchir. Enfin, c'est ce qui sembla à Harry de sa fenêtre. Puis il se leva et alla ramasser des galets pour faire des ricochets. Il en lança trois avant de se jeter lui-même dans l'eau.

-« Nooooon ! » cria Harry « Mais il est dingue, il va se tuer »

-« De qui ? » demandèrent les quatre autres

-« Malefoy ! Il vient de se jeter dans le lac »

Tout en parlant Harry avait récupéré sa baguette dans sa manche pour lancer un _Accio éclair de feu_. Le temps que le balai arrive, Nott et Zabini avaient voulu se précipiter vers la sortie mais ils avaient oublié les bracelets qui les liaient à leur binôme. Ainsi le châtain se retrouva au sol avec Hermione sur lui. Cette dernière qui s'était levée à l'annonce de son ami avait été projetée en avant lorsque son binôme avait bougé précipitamment. Ron lui était resté assis mais avait difficilement réceptionné le noir qui avait reculé en réaction à l'immobilité du rouquin. Harry attrapa son balai et s'élança à travers la fenêtre ouverte vers le lac.

-« Pousse toi Granger, t'es lourde »

-« Tu insinues que je suis grosse » se vexa la jeune femme en se levant tout de même.

-« Non, simplement que même en pesant entre 40 et 60 kg, ça m'a fait un choc lorsque tu m'as atterri dessus. »

Il se déplaça vers la fenêtre, Hermione le suivit prudemment, ne voulant pas faire un deuxième vol plané. Elle vit qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son ami.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, il va le ramener » dit elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Nott lui retourna un regard étrange mais ne dit rien.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron avait dégagé Zabini de ses genoux et le regardait l'air mauvais.

-« Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça Zabini !

- C'était pas volontaire…

- Y a intérêt !

-De toute façon c'est de votre faute si on en est là !

-Pardon Zabini ? C'est vous qui êtes venus nous chercher quand on jouait aux échecs ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient toujours quand Harry repassa devant eux, ils ne réagirent pas et continuèrent leur dispute. Le brun dit par contre à Hermione et à Nott qu'il allait mettre Malefoy sous une douche chaude pour le réchauffer. En effet, le blond commençait à avoir les lèvres bleues.

-« Je t'accompagne » lui dit immédiatement le Serpentard.

-« Non, je ne crois pas » répondit Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de voire le prince des Serpentard sous la douche.

Le binôme recommença à se disputer lui aussi et Harry continua sa route furax. Arrivé dans la salle de bain il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer avant de faire la même chose à Malefoy. Il mit l'eau sur un tiède tirant sur le froid en tenant le blond dans ses bras tout contre lui. A fur et à mesure il fit monter la température de l'eau jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient réchauffés, le blond toujours à demi conscient. Le brun sorti de la douche, les sécha tous les deux et reprit le Serpentard dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Arrivé à celle-ci il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

-« Malefoy réveilles-toi ! hey Malefoy… » Drago fini par ouvrir les yeux « C'est quoi ton mot de passe ? »

L'intéressé grommela quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas, mais que le tableau avait dû comprendre puisqu'il s'ouvrit. Le Gryffondor alla poser Drago sur son lit, il lui retira son boxer qui était toujours trempé pour aller lui en mettre un autre. Il le couvrit de la couette et redescendit après avoir demandé au tableau de le laisser entrer quand il reviendra.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Harry sentit la colère lui monter au nez en voyant ses amis et ceux du Serpentard toujours en train de se chamailler.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête tous les quatre ? Vous n'avez pas compris que Dumbledore vous a infligé cette punition pour que vous arrêtiez ces petites disputes. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est à cause de ça que Malefoy s'est foutu dans le lac. Il n'avait pas l'air bien en descendant dans la salle commune, il vous a regardé pour avoir votre soutien, et vous vous étiez occupés à vous chamailler ! »

Les quatre autres en restèrent bouche-bée, ce fut Hermione qui réagit en premier.

-« Tu as raison Harry, même si Malefoy n'est pas un ami pour nous, personne ne veut sa mort, et puis nous risquons de ne jamais retirer ces menottes si nous ne faisons pas d'efforts. Alors je propose qu'on commence par s'appeler par nos prénoms. »

Tous les autres approuvèrent, Harry allait repartir quand Théodore Nott qui était le plus proche de lui, l'attrapa par le bras et lui chuchota

-« Reste avec lui Po… Harry, même si vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser seul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend triste comme ça ?

- Ca ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

Sur-ce Théo se tourna vers Hermione pour lui proposer d'aller se coucher, ses affaires ayant été transférées dans la chambre de celle-ci depuis qu'ils étaient reliés. Harry remonta, laissant Blaise et Ron se regarder avec méfiance. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Ron se décide à parler.

-« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix non plus, il va falloir qu'on dorme ensemble nous aussi.

- Il semblerait, effectivement.

- Et bien allons-y »

Ils ne laissèrent dans la salle commune que Michaël, le jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus qui n'avait rien loupé du spectacle fait par les anciens ennemis… Un sourire étrange lui vint aux lèvres.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**A mardi prochain, j'attends vos reviews avec impatiences !**


	4. Une nuit pas comme les autres

**Bonjour à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre en ce jour férié !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma Béta : Nevermind the bollocks.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris ou qui la suivent. Désolée, je n'ai pas le courage de faire la liste mais je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup.**

**Les réponses aux reviews :**

**Nevermind the bollocks : La troisième guerre mondiale ? oui c'est une manière de voir les choses ! Effectivement Drago se raccroche à ce qu'il peut, en l'occurrence Harry ! Pour ce qui est de Théo et d'Hermione, effectivement il va pouvoir en voir un petit peu dès ce chapitre. C'était Blaise sur les genoux de Ron, et effectivement ça l'a un petit peu chamboulé. Mickaël héhé, j'en dirait pas plus mais ça intrigue pas mal de monde !**

**Darkmoonlady : merci pour ta review !**

**Dracolina3 : T'en fais pas Harry fera ça bien ! merci de ta review !**

**Naifu-Sasu : Euh, oui des claques sont possibles, mais pas tout de suite ! Et Mickaël... sans commentaires !**

**ManoirMalefoys : Oui, ils mettent enfin leurs différents de coté !**

**Salizardia-Serpentard : Merci pour ton commentaire, mais non Hermione est pas grosse, non mais ! Désolée pour le jeu de mot, j'essaierai de ne plus en faire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 4 : Une nuit pas comme les autres**_

Harry arriva dans la chambre de Malefoy et constata que ses affaires y avaient été transférées. Il se saisit d'un boxer sec, l'enfila et alla se coucher à côté du blond en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher. Ce dernier dormait déjà et le brun le rejoignit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0

Hermione alla se changer dans la salle de bains, pendant que Théo se déshabillait contre la porte pour ne garder qu'un boxer sur lui. Il se glissa sous les draps une fois que la jeune femme fut ressortie de la salle de bain vêtue d'une nuisette noire qui sans être transparente pour autant, ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Elle était coupée de biais en bas, la partie la plus haute lui arrivait juste sous la fesse gauche et le coté le plus long à la moitié de la cuisse droite. La nuisette avait un dos nu, lui arrivant juste au dessus des fesses, avec deux élastiques au milieu du dos. Le décolleté assez profond était tenu par deux liens entre les seins afin que ceux-ci ne soient pas découverts. La rouge-et-or lança un regard appréciateur à Théodore dont le torse était à moitié découvert. Celui-ci essayait de cacher la lueur de désir dans ses yeux, mais il ne put lui cacher la bosse qui se formait sous les draps. Elle se coucha, dos à lui, avec un sourire. La Gryffondor avait décidé de se faire désirer et elle espérait le faire tomber sous son charme. Elle s'endormit en sentant le regard du Serpentard sur elle.

Théo la regarda dormir pendant une bonne heure avant de réussir à trouver le sommeil, il avait dû se jeter un sort de silence, puis de nettoyage après avoir soulagé son érection douloureuse qui l'empêchait de dormir. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione revint le visiter dans ses rêves. Il y voyait la jeune femme dans sa petite nuisette assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, bougeant au rythme d'une musique langoureuse. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses fesses et il les remontait sur son corps, le dénudant par ce seul geste. Nott retira la nuisette et admira Hermione quelques instants, son érection grossissant encore. Il posa ses mains sur les seins de la Gryffondor, juste en dessous de ses tétons. Le jeune homme en happa un entre ses lèvres, le suçant, le léchant, le mordillant, arrachant quelques gémissements à Hermione. La brunette se souleva légèrement afin de faire descendre suffisamment le boxer de Théo pour libérer son érection, puis elle se rassit dessus, bougeant le bassin et frottant son clitoris contre le membre dressé. Cette douce torture dura pour tous les deux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme n'en puisse plus et la pénètre. Tous deux poussèrent un cri. Ils bougèrent ensemble, leurs bassins se rencontrant brutalement jusqu'au paroxysme de leur plaisir… Théodore se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui complètement déphasé. Il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de rêver en voyant la jeune femme toujours endormie sur le côté du lit. I eut des sueurs froides quand le Serpentard réalisa que son boxer était humide. Il se lança à nouveau un sort de nettoyage pour faire disparaitre toutes les traces suspectes.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en entendant la formule. Elle avait été réveillée par les gémissements que le jeune homme avait poussés pendant qu'il rêvait. La jeune femme fut contente de savoir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle se rendormit avec le sourire.

0o0o0

Ron quant a lui était extrêmement tendu, quasiment persuadé que le noir allongé a ses cotés allait l'agresser pendant la nuit. Celui-ci s'en était rendu compte et il abordait un petit sourire moqueur. Il se coucha sur le dos, le plus éloigné possible du rouquin. Ron ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard de biais à Blaise avant de se tourner sur le coté, ne lui montrant que son dos, mais il était profondément perturbé par ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête : il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu et avait voulu en voir plus. Ron passa une nuit très agitée, repensant en boucle au Serpentard, tout en se refusant de penser à lui comme à un beau mec…

0o0o0

Harry laissait glisser son regard le long d'un corps finement musclé. Arrivé à son bassin, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, plutôt bien membré d'ailleurs. Le survivant admira les creux des hanches apparent et les abdominaux finement dessinés. Il sentit son membre se durcir. Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur les pectoraux et les petits boutons durcis qui l'excitèrent encore plus. Au moment où le Gryffondor regardait la pomme d'Adam il se sentit secoué.

-« POTTER ! »

C'était une étrange coïncidence. Il était en train de rêver qu'il matait ostensiblement Malefoy, et justement, il était en train de se faire hurler dessus par Drago. En l'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si Malefoy n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées. À cette idée, il débanda rapidement, et heureusement, d'ailleurs, puisque son voisin continuait à l'incendier

-« Potter qu'est ce que tu fous dans MON lit ?

- Euh… je t'ai sauvé…

-QUOI ?

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de crier s'il te plait ? Et promis je t'explique tout.

- Vas-y je t'écoute…

-Hier soir tu t'es jeté dans le lac, et je suis allé te chercher. T'étais en hypothermie, alors je t'ai réchauffé et je t'ai couché. Théodore m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser seul alors je suis resté là.

- Il va m'entendre celui-là… mais tu l'appelle Théodore toi maintenant ?

- Oui, en faite, on s'est dit que pour retirer les bracelets que Théodore, Hermione, Ron et Blaise ont, il faut qu'on se rapproche et pour ça le mieux est de commencer de nous appeler par nos prénoms.

-Dégage de mon lit Potter !

- Harry ! Mon prénom c'est Harry !

- Ca ne change rien, dégage !

- Non. Pas tant que tu seras aussi triste et que tu risques de recommencer ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. »

Drago eut beau insister, crier, l'insulter, Harry ne bougea pas. Au bout de deux heures de lutte, le blond à bout de forces lui tourna le dos et ne décocha plus un mot. Ils se rendormirent.

0o0o0

Ron et Blaise furent les premiers réveillés. Le rouquin avait très mal dormi, sursautant à chaque fois que le Serpentard faisait un mouvement. Celui-ci se réveillant toujours de bonne heure, Ron fut tiré du lit à 8 heures, mais ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'ils osèrent se parler.

-« Ca te dirait une partie d'échecs ? » demanda le noir.

-« Pourquoi pas, en attendant les autres. »

Ron n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester seul avec le Serpentard et s'était donc empressé d'accepter sa proposition pour pouvoir descendre dans la salle commune. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans la salle commune, enfin le croyaient-ils. Une paire d'yeux invisible était à l'affût… Les jeunes hommes firent une première partie durant laquelle le Gryffondor commença (_enfin_) à se détendre. Il émit l'hypothèse que Blaise pouvait, peut être, se montrer sympathique lorsqu'il gagna la partie et que le Serpentard le félicita.

-« Wahou ! Tu joues vraiment bien ! Je comprends mieux maintenant comment tu as pu recevoir des points pour ça en première année. » Ron avait commencé à rougir mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la couleur qu'il prit suite à la phrase suivante de Blaise. « Tu m'aiderais à m'améliorer ? »

Le Gryffondor accepta, complètement en état de choc ce qui fit sourire le noir. La partie suivante fut beaucoup plus détendue, Ron conseillait Blaise et tous deux discutaient de tout et de rien en même temps qu'ils jouaient.

0o0o0

Hermione était en train de lire lorsque Théo émergea. Plongée dans son livre, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et le jeune homme en profita pour apprécier le corps de la jeune femme parfaitement moulé par la nuisette. Il préféra lui signaler qu'il était réveillé avant qu'elle ne surprenne son regard.

-« Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Salut, oui et toi ?

-Bien, on descend ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se changer, bien consciente du regard que le Serpentard posait sur elle, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Elle mit un jean slim noir avec un bustier blanc, ce qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, la brunette apprécia de voir Théo, sa chemise entrouverte dévoilant un torse parfait, la dévorer des yeux la bouche ouverte. Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien. Finalement, ils descendirent dans la salle commune à leur tour.

0o0o0

Quand Drago se réveilla il sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Le blond surpris par la question resta muet quelques instants…

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos reviews !**

**A mardi prochain**


	5. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris ainsi que tous ceux qui la suivent.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**sakura-okasan : merci pour ta review !**

**titfolle25 : merci beaucoup ! Tu vas avoir le droit à d'autres moments Ron/Blaise par la suite.**

**darkmoonlady : merci à toi !**

**Naifu-Sasu : Euh... oui je suis cruelle ! T'inquiète pas réaction de Drago tout de suite !**

**Dracolina3 : Je sais je suis cruelle ! Chapitre 6 je m'occupe de Théo et Hermione !**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Contente que tu aprécie de corriger ces chapitres. Non Hermione n'est pas choquée parce que la fois où Théo se soulage elle dort et celle où il rêve, c'est un hot-dream, il n'y peut rien. Pour Ron et Blaise tu vas voir que ce sera un petit peu plus compliqué que ça. Quant à Drago et Harry, le terrain d'entente c'est pour aujourd'hui ! Aller je t'envois le prochain chapitre à corriger !**

**Child of Misfortune : J'en dirait pas plus sur Michaël, je garde le suspense !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous rappelle que les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Merci à ma Béta Nevermind the bollocks.**

_**Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ**_

-« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

La question résonnait dans la tête de Drago, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter semblait s'intéresser à lui et à son bien-être depuis la veille.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ca me fait que même si tu ne me crois pas, le Drago d'avant me manque, celui qui réagissait quand on lui parlait, qui était fier de son rang et de son nom et ne montrait que ça, celui qui se battait pour ses idées jusqu'au bout. Le Drago que je vois là est abattu, triste et même moi je m'en suis aperçu. Je sais bien que tu as perdu ta mère et que ton père a été arrêté, mais ça date de l'été dernier et j'ai l'impression qu'au lieu de s'alléger, ta peine s'alourdit à mesure que les mois passent. Alors, ok, je ne veux pas forcément retrouver le mec froid et fier que tu étais mais je ne veux plus te voir abattu comme ça, honnêtement, j'adorerais te voir sourire et être heureux. »

A mesure qu'Harry avait prononcé ces paroles, Drago avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'était levé pour se poster devant la fenêtre afin qu'Harry ne les voie pas. Maintenant, ses yeux étaient prêts à déborder, mais il refusait de se mettre à pleurer. Absorbé par cet exercice difficile, il n'entendit pas Harry se rapprocher de lui.

-« Rien ne t'empêche de pleurer » dit-il doucement.

-« Un Malefoy ne pleure pas !

-Là je te retrouve ! » Lui répondit le brun avec un petit rire. « Alors tu me dis pourquoi tu es si triste ? »

Le blond le jaugea de haut en bas, cherchant à savoir s'il était sincère, s'il pouvait lui confier ses malheurs sans le regretter par la suite. Comme si Harry lisait dans ses pensées, il lui dit :

-« Je ne m'en servirai pas pour me moquer de toi, ça restera entre toi et moi. »

Cette dernière phrase acheva de convaincre Drago qui se dit qu'au pire, il pouvait difficilement tomber plus bas.

-« Pour ma mère, tu es déjà au courant, et mon père, il sera jugé après-demain, il risque le baiser du Détraqueur, je n'ai ni le droit d'aller le voir en prison ni d'assister à son procès. Et je ne peux même pas récupérer des souvenirs chez moi, les Aurores ont saisi le manoir. Et ils ne m'ont autorisé qu'a prendre le minimum nécessaire pour Poudlard et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle, tant et si bien, que je ne pouvais pas profiter d'un seul moment en tête à tête avec mes souvenirs. En plus, je me sens vraiment exclu à l'école depuis la rentrée, et c'est encore pire depuis l'annonce qu'à fait Dumbledore hier.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Bah mes deux seuls amis sont trop occupés avec tes amis pour être présents pour moi.

-Si tu veux on peut être amis, oublier ces années de haine pré-pubère » Il lui tendit la main, appréhendant un peu que Drago refuse de la serrer comme Harry l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre. Celui-ci regarda la main tendue, hésita un peu et finit par la prendre.

-« Ne me trahis pas ! » Avertit le blond d'un ton menaçant ce qui fit sourire Harry.

-« Allons déjeuner » répondit-il.

0o0o0

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans la salle commune et retrouvèrent, surpris Ron et Blaise qui discutaient amicalement et Théo qui dévorait Hermione des yeux. Ils se rendirent tous ensemble à la grande salle, surprenant tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Les deux binômes créés la veille par le professeur Rogue étaient toujours attachés. Drago, toujours sur la défensive présentait un visage un tout petit peu moins triste que la veille au soir. Les garçons parlèrent Quidditch durant le petit déjeuner, le tournoi devant commencer le lendemain, seul sujet qui motivait un peu Drago à participer à la conversation. Après s'être chamaillés pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire après le repas, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient s'inscrire au tournoi, puis faire un tour dans le parc.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous inscrit, le Survivant dit qu'il avait un truc urgent à faire et leur faussa compagnie. Drago se sentit délaissé, mais Théo s'en rendit compte rapidement et Drago fut accompagné de son ami et d'Hermione. Il se laissa entraîner par la joie de vivre des jeunes gens, même si la conversation tournait autour des cours, et oui fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient tous les deux des acharnés de travail. Drago était amusé par Théo qui ne lâchait plus la jeune femme des yeux. En regardant celle-ci, il se dit qu'elle s'était certainement habillée de cette manière dans ce but. Il se dit qu'effectivement ces deux là iraient bien ensemble. Malgré ce qu'il montrait, Théo était un sentimental, à la connaissance de Drago celui-ci n'avait jamais couché avec une fille que pour une nuit et il était toujours attentif à sa compagne. Ce qui le bloquait souvent c'étaient ses sentiments et sa famille. Et oui, les enfants de « sang pur » ne faisaient pas toujours ce qu'ils voulaient. Quant à Hermione, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais d'après les rumeurs elle était encore vierge. En plus la Gryffondor, était quelqu'un de bien, toujours présente pour ses amis et Drago était sûr que si elle se mettait avec Théo, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber à cause d'un prétexte idiot, comme avaient pu le faire certaines avant elle.

Puis Drago observa Blaise et Ron. Ces deux-là s'étaient toujours cherchés auparavant mais dans l'adversité. Bizarrement depuis ce matin, ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié cela. Ils discutaient, rigolaient et même se chamaillaient. Le blond se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi heureux et détendu. Les deux jeunes hommes pourraient-ils devenir amis ? Ca Drago en était sûr. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Harry qui revenait vers eux, Drago l'ignora totalement et le brun en fut un peu décontenancé.

-« Drago… euh… Je peux te parler ? »

Le blond fit un simple signe de tête avant de suivre le Survivant un peu à l'écart.

-« Quoi ? »dit-il d'un ton très désagréable.

-« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me fasse la gueule ?

-… »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants se torturant vraiment les neurones, et d'un coup, son visage s'éclaira.

-« C'est parce que je ne suis pas resté avec vous cet après-midi »voyant que Drago se renfermait encore un peu plus, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. « Tu sais, si je suis parti, c'est pour t'aider et essayer d'empêcher que ton père reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur. Enfin si ca t'intéresse pas tant pis… »

Il fit mine de repartir vers les autres mais le Serpentard le retint par le bras.

-« Tu peux faire ca ?

-Tiens, tu ne fais plus la gueule !

-ca va Potter, ferme-la c'est bon. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu peux faire.

- Je suis allé demander au professeur Dumbledore de plaider la prison à vie en faisant valoir le fait qu'il y a déjà eu assez de morts pendant la guerre et qu'en plus ton père n'avait pas cherché à fuir et s'était immédiatement rendu. »

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt, son visage n'exprimait rien mais ses yeux pétillaient.

-« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tu sais pourquoi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- J'espère que Dumbledore y arrivera.

- C'est ta manière de me remercier ?

-Un Malefoy ne dit pas merci. »

Harry hocha la tête et les jeunes hommes allèrent retrouver le reste du groupe.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Suite mardi prochain !**


	6. Comment enlever les menottes

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis contente j'arrive toujours à vous publier ces chapitres dans les temps !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris et ceux qui la suivent.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me motive à mort pour continuer à publier cette fic dans les temps.**

**Sakura-okasan : merci pour tes encouragements.**

**darkmoonlady : oui Drago va mieux et tu verra ce sera de mieux en mieux.**

**Dracolina3 : Le plat de résistance va arriver ! Et désolée mais je ne peux pas publier plus vite tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fic et je veux pouvoir vous la publier jusqu'à la fin sans retard ! Mais c'est promis : un nouveau chapitre chaque mardi.**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Oui, dévoile pas la suite ! Ils font tous la paix et pour l'instant ça va aller en s'améliorant ! **

**Naifu-sasu : t'as review m'a beaucoup fait rire, continue de m'en mettre, merci beaucoup !**

**Lord la folle : Oui c'est noir, parce qu'au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire, mes pensées étaient un petit peu noires... mais t'en fais pas ca va continuer d'évoluer vers du "rose" comme dans ce chapitre ! Toi qui voulait voir leurs relations évoluer tu vas être servie !**

**Ecnerrolf : merci à toi !**

**titfolle25 : COntinue t'inquiète pas j'adore les compliments ! tu sauras si les efforts d'Harry ont aboutis dans le chapitre suivant... désolée, il va falloir ****patienter un peu.**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

**Homophobes... vous pouvez lire ce chapitre, mais que celui-là alors ! lol**

**Ames sensibles ou pouvant être choquées ou prudes... abstenez-vous !**

**Merci à ma Béta Nevermind the bollocks qui a encore fait un super boulot ! Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait bosser pendant le pont de l'ascension...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 6 : Comment enlever les menottes.**

Hermione et Théodore se trouvaient dans leur chambre en ce mercredi soir. Le jeune homme avait été rassuré quand Drago avait accepté l'aide d'Harry et Théodore savait désormais que son ami n'était plus seul. Les deux journées précédentes avaient été étonnantes. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne s'étaient pas insultés ou battus une seule fois. Le tournoi de Quidditch avait commencé et les six nouveaux amis s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe. Ils avaient joué leur premier match ce même jour et avaient, bien entendu, gagné. Hermione qui s'était vue contrainte de jouer et qui n'en avait pas l'habitude était très courbaturée. C'était pour cela que le binôme s'était isolé dans la chambre. Ils venaient d'y arriver quand Théo arrêta la jeune femme qui souhaitait aller prendre une douche.

-« Je peux te masser si tu veux. Je suis sûr que ça te détendrait

-Pourquoi pas… Et puis je me doute que si je refuse maintenant, tu ne vas pas me le proposer à nouveau de sitôt. »

Le Serpentard eut un sourire étrange et désigna le lit à Hermione. Celle-ci retira son t-shirt d'une manière beaucoup trop sensuelle pour le pauvre Théodore qui se dit que le massage n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée… Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il observa la brunette s'allonger sur le ventre et défaire son soutien-gorge. Il déglutit difficilement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-« Tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise si tu t'asseyais sur moi ? » demanda Hermione.

Théo ne dit rien, il avala difficilement sa salive encore une fois et s'assit sur elle. Il priait pour que la Gryffondor ne remarque pas son érection déjà bien présente. Il attrapa une bouteille d'huile d'argan qu'il avait posée sur le lit juste avant et commença à en enduire Hermione. Le contact entre ses mains et la peau de la jeune femme, les petits soupirs de contentement qu'elle poussait sous les mouvements de ses doigts et sa peau qui luisait à cause de l'huile accentuaient de plus en plus son trouble.

Après près d'une heure de massage pendant laquelle Théodore dut retenir ses mains d'aller vers les seins ou les fesses d'Hermione, il rattacha le soutien-gorge de cette dernière. L'excitation du jeune homme n'était toujours pas redescendue et il avait vraiment peur qu'elle le remarque. Alors qu'il se redressait pour se rassoir à côté de la Gryffondor, celle-ci se mit alors sur le dos. Théo regarda la belle jeune femme en soutien-gorge entre ses jambes. Il sentit son érection grandir se durcir davantage.

« Serais-tu à l'étroit dans ton jean ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es observatrice, Hermione, impressionnant !

- Et tu comptes rester à l'étroit ?

-Et que proposes-tu comme solution à mon problème ?

- Tout dépend si tu me veux pour une nuit, ou davantage. »

Théodore marqua un temps d'hésitation, comme si il se sondait, comme si il soupesait le pour et le contre. Hermione essaya de ne pas stresser, elle craignait que le jeune homme ne souhaite qu'une nuit avec elle. Enfin, il reprit la parole, assortissant ses propos d'un sourire.

-« Je crois qu'une nuit… ne me suffira pas. »

La brunette ne lui répondit que par un sourire plus grand encore, ses yeux pétillaient et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir à ce contact longuement désiré. Leurs mains partirent à l'exploration du corps de l'autre, surtout celles d'Hermione qui s'empressèrent de retirer (enfin, arracher) la chemise de Théo devenue gênante. Lui ne se rendit absolument pas compte que sa chemise était à présent, en lambeaux sur le sol, il était bien trop occupé à découvrir le corps d'Hermione par l'intermédiaire de sa bouche. Du bout des lèvres, il redessinait la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Puis, il déposa des baisers papillon dans son cou, embrassa l'os fragile de la clavicule, suçota doucement ses épaules et descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, encore recouverts de leur carcan de dentelle. Hermione gémissait tout en essayant de débarrasser Théodore de son pantalon mais elle cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son amant venir faire connaissance avec son téton droit. Elle ne fut ensuite plus que gémissements alors qu'il lui suçait, léchait, mordillait, tétait, malaxait les seins. Le Serpentard, lui aussi gémissait sous les assauts des mains d'Hermione. L'une caressait son membre durci à travers son boxer alors que l'autre labourait son dos de ses ongles. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette douce torture Théo fit doucement descendre sa bouche vers le bas ventre de sa rouge-et-or…

-« Tourne-toi » souffla-t-elle.

-« Pardon ?

- Tourne-toi, que je te donne du plaisir en même temps.»

Le jeune homme sourit et se tourna en se mettant au dessus d'elle, présentant sa verge à la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle s'en saisit avec gourmandise ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à son amant. Il se dépêcha de lui rendre les compliments en faisant glisser sa langue sur son bouton d'amour. Ils se torturèrent agréablement durant de longs moments jusqu'à ce que Théodore se retire de la bouche d'Hermione, elle voulut protester mais elle en fut empêchée par la langue de son amant qui continuait plus fortement encore son activité. Il n'accepta de la lâcher qu'après qu'elle se soit mise à crier et à planter ses ongles dans ses fesses pendant qu'elle jouissait.

-« Wouha ! Pourquoi tu m'as empêchée de continuer ?

-Je ne voulais pas jouir avant d'avoir pu t'honorer comme tu le mérites. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui adressa un grand sourire avant de posséder à nouveau ses lèvres avec passion. Théodore répondit au baiser, mais une idée fixe était en train de germer dans son esprit. En effet, il avait eu vent des rumeurs qui prétendaient qu'Hermione était toujours vierge. Il allait tout naturellement lui poser la question, lorsqu'elle le devança et lui confia ses doutes :

-« Théo, attends.

-Oui ?

-Je suis toujours vierge. Avoua-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

-Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, tu sais. Murmura-t-il, en plantant ses prunelles glacées dans celles ambrées de la lionne. Tu m'en vois flatté, honoré même, mais es-tu sûre de vouloir le faire maintenant, avec moi ? Je ne ferai rien sans ton consentement. »

Hermione en effet était sûre d'elle. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis un certain temps déjà et elle souhaitait plus que tout avoir sa première fois avec lui, même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Alors, elle s'empara de son membre tendu et le guida jusqu'à son intimité. Elle faisait bouger son bassin lascivement en même temps qu'elle lui répondait :

-« Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ? »

Il lui souffla un « oui » avant de commencer à la pénétrer doucement. Il s'arrêta en la voyant grimacer.

-« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet, c'était bien la première fois qu'il dépucelait une de ses partenaires.

-« Oui, vas-y d'un coup ce serra mieux. »

Théo obéit et entra entièrement en elle. Il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir alors qu'elle en lâchait un de douleur. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants mais Hermione l'invita à poursuivre en se mouvant tout contre lui. Il commença alors à bouger lentement et profondément en elle, embrassant régulièrement son cou et sa bouche. Le rythme s'accéléra à fur et à mesure jusqu'à devenir très passionné.

Près d'une heure après le début de ces ébats passionnés, Théo se laissa aller en Hermione dans un dernier cri, faisant écho à celui de son amante. Il se reposa quelques instants sur elle puis inversa les places, se mettant sur le dos pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans le silence le plus parfait. Pas un silence stressant, angoissant ou gêné, non, un silence reposant, de bien-être et de confort.

-« Je suppose qu'on est en couple maintenant » dit le jeune homme.

-« Si tu le veux bien oui.

-Bien sûr ! »

La jeune femme sourit, l'embrassant et se décolla de lui pour aller aux toilettes, suivit par son petit ami une fois qu'elle eut fini. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il en revint, alors qu'elle l'attendait dans leur lit qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel, ou plutôt de revenu à la normale.

-« Théo !

-Quoi ?

- On n'a plus les bracelets ! »

Effectivement ceux-ci avaient disparu au moment où ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent toujours enlacés, heureux. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué une paire d'yeux qui elle n'avait rien loupé de la scène…

**Me frappez pas ! Bon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Promis on retrouve les autres mardi prochain !**


	7. Une longue journée

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic à leurs favoris et qui la suivent.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Effectivement t'es une sacré groupie ! lol. Sinon, non les yeux n'appartiennent pas à un espion de Rogue. Les menottes sont magiques et ont la capacité de se retirer quand la relation dans le binôme est dans les meilleurs rapports. Cherche encore ! lol**

**darkmoonlady : Non, ce n'est pas dumby non plus ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Dracolina3 : T'inquiète pas il y aura d'autres jeux de séduction ! pour les autres couples... et bien je te laisse découvrir la suite !**

**Naifu-Sazu : euh non pas dumby... un pervers... euh tout dépend de la définition que tu donne à ce mot... mais non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça...**

**titfolle25 :merci pour ta review, et ce n'est pas Rogue non plus !**

**jonzac : merci à toi !**

**Je vous publie ce nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée si il reste quelques fautes, il n'y a eu qu'une relecture au lieu de deux sur ce chapitre. Merci à Nevermind the bollocks pour tes corrections !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7 : Une longue journée**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla en ce jeudi matin, il était seul dans le grand lit de sa chambre. Il soupira. Depuis trois jours, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Harry à ses côtés. Il était vrai qu'au début, Drago avait eu du mal à accepter la présence du Gryffondor. Il avait peur de souffrir encore plus à cause de sa présence, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il s'était trompé. En fait, lorsque le Gryffondor l'avait laissé en plan le mardi après leur inscription au tournoi de Quiddich, Drago en avait conclu qu'Harry se fichait de lui. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aiderait à sauver la vie de son père, il avait commencé à lui accorder un peu de confiance. Depuis, ils se rapprochaient, Harry l'empêchait de trop sombrer et essayait de lui remonter le moral. (D'ailleurs, depuis que Drago s'était réveillé, le moral en question était toujours au plus bas. Il avait d'autant plus besoin de la présence d'Harry que ce nouveau jour était celui du procès, et ce simple constat acheva de le déprimer. Il soupira et alla s'habiller.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il était à nouveau seul. Le jeune homme prit un livre en attendant ses amis. Blaise et Ron furent les premiers à arriver, toujours reliés par leurs menottes. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avec le blond puis se mirent devant une partie d'échecs. Drago suivit la partie sans grand intérêt, les adversaires rigolaient et discutaient, au point même que le noir en fut déconcentré, et de ce fait, il se faisait écrasé par le rouquin.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment devenus amis, se dit-il. Mais, en observant d'avantage le Serpentard, le jeune Malefoy remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : Blaise draguait le rouquin ! Draco se crut dingue lorsque cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit, aux dernières nouvelles Blaise était hétéro… et ces nouvelles dataient d'une semaine ou deux tout au plus ! Le blond n'en revenait pas que le grand tombeur de ces dames essayait de mettre son ancien ennemi dans son lit. Drago continua de l'observer, mais il ne se trompait pas. Son meilleur ami complimentait sans cesse Ron, il lui lançait des petites piques et faisait des allusions plus ou moins discrètes, donnant aux joues du Gryffondor quasiment la même couleur que ses cheveux. Le rouquin plus que gêné essayait de se concentrer sur sa partie d'échecs et de ne pas relever les sous-entendus. Alors que le prince des Serpentard continuait son examen de plus en plus étonné, il entendit des voix dans l'escalier et se retourna. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était déjà assis, sinon, il en serait sûrement tombé à la renverse. Effectivement, Drago vit qu'Hermione et Théodore non seulement n'avaient plus leurs bracelets, mais en plus, ils se tenaient par la main.

« Même quand on vous détache, il faut que vous restiez collés ! » se moqua Malefoy.

« Comment vous avez fait pour retirer les bracelets ? » demanda Ron

« On a cédé l'un à l'autre » lui répondit la jeune femme.

Deux secondes plus tard, tout le monde explosa de rire devant la tête du rouquin. Il avait d'abord pas compris ce que voulait dire son amie, puis avait pâli avant d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Drago surprit le regard de Blaise sur son binôme. Un regard attendri, presque amoureux… serait-ce possible ? Le blond fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Hermione qui l'interrogeait :

« Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, il avait déjà quitté la chambre quand je me suis réveillé.

-Il nous rejoindra surement plus tard, allons déjeuner. »

Malefoy se demanda toute la journée où pouvait bien être Harry Potter et en même temps il pensait à son père… avec tout cela le Serpentard n'était pas très attentif à ses camarades. Ceux-ci faisaient pourtant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui changer les idées. Après le déjeuner, ils étaient tous allés travailler à la Bibliothèque. Impossible d'échapper à Hermione et Théo réunis ! Ils avaient ainsi pu avancer sur leurs devoirs pour la rentrée, et après le repas du midi ils étaient allés voir le tournoi de Quidditch.

En début de soirée, ils revinrent tous dans la salle commune.

« Harry ? » s'écria Hermione en marqua un temps d'arrêt et arrêtant ainsi tout le groupe.

Le Survivant était accoudé à la fenêtre de la salle commune et discutait avec Mickaël, le Serpentard aux cheveux bleus. Tous deux avaient l'air passionnés par leur discussion, ils se regardaient dans les yeux et se souriaient. Drago se sentit très triste, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que le brun l'abandonnait. Personne ne s'était rendu compte du trouble du vert. Personne à part le Survivant qui essayait d'échapper à ses amis pour le rejoindre.

Harry grogna dans sa barbe inexistante en se rendant compte que son ex-ennemi s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre.

« Drago, ouvre-moi !

-Dégage Potter !

- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

- Retourne avec tes amis et fous moi la paix !

-Espèce de tête de cochon, tu vas m'ouvrir oui ?

- …

- Très bien je ne te raconterai pas ce qui s'est passé au tribunal alors. »

Le Survivant faisait demi-tour quand le blond ouvrit.

-« C'est parce que tu étais au procès de mon père que tu n'étais pas là ?

- Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin, tu dormais encore.

-Et alors ? »

Harry sourit et lui donna une lettre portant le cachet du ministère. Lorsqu'il se saisit de la missive, Drago avait les mains tremblantes. Il la décacheta et la lut. A fur et à mesure que le Serpentard lisait, un sourire naissait et s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai une dette envers toi.

-Un merci suffirait.

-Un Malefoy ne dit …

-…jamais merci, je sais. Fais-moi un câlin alors !

Le Gryffondor explosa de rire devant l'air choqué du blond. Vexé, celui-ci attrapa l'effronté par le col et l'embrassa. Ce geste eut pour conséquence de couper net l'hilarité du rouge qui, choqué, se laissa faire. La surprise se lisait toujours sur son visage quand Drago le relâcha et ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait avant de lui lancer un « Allons rejoindre les autres ! »

A peine arrivés en bas, Mickaël revint accaparer Harry pour lui parler de choses et d'autres. En fait le prince des Serpentard se fichait royalement de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, car il n'aimait pas du tout le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Et non ce n'était pas de la jalousie, Malefoy détestait déjà ce type avant ! Pour essayer de passer au dessus de son envie d'exploser la tête de ce type contre la cheminée (je vous ai dit que non ce n'est pas de la jalousie) il alla discuter avec Théo du comportement étrange de Blaise…

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde était couché depuis plusieurs heures, Ron se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? » Lui demanda le noir excédé par son comportement qui l'empêchait, lui aussi de dormir.

« Si je te réponds tu vas te foutre de ma gueule.

- Mais non, je te promets.

- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » Le Serpentard fut blessé par cette remarque. Depuis trois jours il essayait de prouver au rouquin qu'ils pouvaient se rapprocher sans avoir a se méfier et cette simple question lui montrait qu'il était encore loin de son but ultime.

- « Il n'y a que toi qui puisse répondre à cette question. Mais sache que personnellement je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans aucun doute. » Le Gryffondor, plus que touché par cette déclaration décida qu'il pouvait se confier à Blaise.

« Est-ce que tu me dragues ?

- Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me plais. Ca te dérange ?

- Non mais je te croyais hétéro… tu ne ferais pas ça juste pour te foutre de moi ?

Blaise vint se placer au dessus de son « colocataire » et le fixa droit dans les yeux tout en descendant sa bouche vers la sienne…

**Ne m'étranglez pas ! Qu'en avez-vous penser ?**

**A mardi prochain**


	8. Don Juan

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et à tous ceux qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sakura-okasan : merci pour ta review !**

**Dracolina3 : Et si je l'ai fait ! hey hey ^^ mais voilà la suite !**

**Naifu-Sasu : Désolée pour la faute, j'étais fatiguée la semaine dernière, je rentrais de voyage scolaire et je voulais absolument vous publier le chapitre à temps, j'ai pas été assez vigilante... :( Alors sinon, selon ta définition, non ce n'est pas un pervers ! ni un voyeur d'ailleurs, c'est plus compliqué que ça !**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Oui je sais je suis sadique ! Enfin toi t'as pas à te plaindre t'as la suite avant les autres ! lol**

**titfolle25 : Merci pour ta review, mais t'énerve pas trop, voilà la suite !**

**Comme d'habitude Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.**

**Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous, je ne mange pas mes mots !**

**Merci à Nevermind the bollocks, ma béta pour ses corrections !**

**Chapitre 8 : Don Juan**

Blaise vint se placer au dessus de son « colocataire » et le fixa droit dans les yeux tout en descendant sa bouche vers la sienne. Le noir donna à Ron un baiser papillon, avant de répondre à ses interrogations avec franchise :

« Oui je suis hétéro. Enfin je croyais l'être car depuis ce jour où je me suis retrouvé sur tes genoux. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, celle d'y être à nouveau.

- Tu veux … ?

- Je veux être avec toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? Tu as dit ça à combien de personnes ? tu as presque tous les soirs une fille différente dans ton lit ! »

Le Serpentard grimaça. Il avait toujours été fier de son statut de Don Juan, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été heureux. A ce moment là, il regrettait de s'être livré à un tel jeu, lequel avait évidemment contribué à lui forger une telle réputation.

« Laisse-moi une chance. Je saurai te montrer que je suis sincère. »

Le rouquin sourit et hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il voulait juste se laisser aller malgré la peur qu'il ressentait. Au moins pour ce soir. Le noir posa, enfin ses lèvres sur celles désirées. Blaise déshabilla Ron en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait. Lorsqu'il eut fini il se releva et le regarda. Il le trouvait beau avec sa peau blanche et ses taches de rousseur. Depuis la guerre, le rouquin avait prit en musculature et il n'avait pas à rougir de son corps qui était très bien dessiné. Voyant que son futur amant ne savait pas trop où se mettre, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Tu es vierge ? »

Ron se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. Le Serpentard le trouva mignon et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais fait ça non plus avec un homme. »

Le Gryffondor passa timidement ses mains sur les muscles saillants de son torse et retira maladroitement le boxer devenu encombrant. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux complètement nus Ron fut prit d'une impulsion et renversa Blaise sur le lit. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en gémissement quand il sentit une bouche dans son cou et une main sur sa virilité. La bouche du rouquin descendit sur le torse noir, s'arrêtant pour mordiller les tétons durcis. Le Serpentard se tordait tout comme il gémissait et haletait sous les caresses du Gryffondor, puis, il se mit à crier lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son partenaire envelopper son membre dur et palpitant d'une douce chaleur empreinte d'humidité. Cette caresse fut la plus plaisante qu'il eût jamais reçue, même de la bouche de ses partenaires les plus expérimentées en la matière. Ron s'appliqua pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il voulait absolument lui faire plaisir mais il fut interrompu par son amant.

« Je… vais venir… »

Le Gryffondor cessa sa caresse et remonta sa bouche à la hauteur de sa consœur. Elles se rencontrèrent et les langues dansèrent. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Blaise reversa le rouquin sous lui et lui rendit sa douce torture. En même temps que sa bouche s'appliquait à honorer le rouquin, il introduit un doigt magiquement lubrifié dans l'intimité de celui-ci. Ron se crispa sous l'intrusion mais, rapidement, se détendit. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier. Le noir décida que son amant était prêt que lorsque celui-ci s'empalait littéralement sur ses doigts. Doucement, il entra dans l'anneau de chair, essayant de ne pas faire mal au rouquin. Blaise attendit que le Gryffondor se soit détendu et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient. Rapidement les coups de hanches se firent plus passionnés, brutaux et rapides, les amenant jusqu'à l'extase. Ils jouirent quasiment en même temps. Blaise se retira doucement de Ron et le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent.

0o0o0

Le surlendemain matin Ron se réveilla seul. Il partit prendre une douche puis il en vint à penser à Blaise… Il avait adoré être dans ses bras, être embrassé par lui… le jeune homme jugea alors pertinent de baisser drastiquement la température de l'eau. La journée de la veille avait été magnifique. Le Serpentard avait été adorable avec lui, il s'était montré très attentionné et n'était pas allé séduire les jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour. Le rouquin en était plus que ravi. Théodore et Hermione semblaient très bien ensemble eux aussi, les seuls qui étaient bizarres étaient Harry et Drago. Ces deux-là se cherchaient autant qu'ils s'évitaient. Le pire était quand Michaël pointait son nez. Le blond devenait fou et le Survivant ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Une fois propre et sec il sortit de ses pensées et descendit dans la salle commune. Il était relativement tôt mais, celle-ci était bondée. Il fallait préciser aussi qu'aujourd'hui, on était samedi et qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue. Ron chercha ses amis des yeux. Il fut déçu de ne pas voir son petit-ami avec eux, mais plus loin au milieu d'un groupe de filles. Le noir se pencha vers l'une d'elles, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en lui glissant un bout de parchemin au creux de la main. Ensuite il l'embrassa très très près des lèvres et partit rejoindre le groupe des septième année. La jeune femme était rouge pivoine et gloussait comme une dinde. Ron eut des envies de meurtre contre elle, mais surtout contre Blaise qui recommençait à se comporter en Don Juan. Malgré cela, il se para d'un sourire hypocrite et alla rejoindre le petit groupe. Il salua tout le monde et colla un baiser sur les lèvres du noir. Celui-ci lui demanda avec un sourire :

« Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, j'étais juste un peu déçu de ne pas te trouver à mes côtés en me réveillant.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais un truc à voir avec Théo. »

Théo qui discutait avec Hermione leva les yeux vers son ami et le foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa chérie. Blaise lui donnerait des explications plus tard… Ron hocha la tête, alors qu'ils prenaient tous la direction de la grande salle, le noir s'éclipsa quelques instants pour aller aux toilettes.

0o0o0

A Pré-au-lard, les jeunes gens avaient décidés de se séparer : les Gryffondor d'un côté, les Serpentard de l'autre, ils avaient tous grand besoin de discuter entre amis. Les rouge et or étaient partis vers la pharmacie du village. Hermione s'était rendue compte que durant leurs rapports avec Théodore, ils ne s'étaient pas protégés et elle ne voulait pas tomber enceinte. Dans le même temps Ron demandait conseil à ses amis. Il leur racontait la scène à laquelle il avait assisté le matin même.

« Tu sais, lui dit Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment bien avec toi, je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu une seule fois regarder quelqu'un d'autre, franchement, ce que tu nous dis m'étonne.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai pas rêvé !

-Ok, si tu veux je pourrai te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité… »

Le Survivant n'acheva pas sa phrase, soudainement pris d'un doute. Il était quasiment persuadé d'avoir vu des cheveux bleus passer derrière la pharmacie.

« Michaël n'avait pas dit qu'il restait à Poudlard ?

- Harry ! Tu sais tu devrais prendre tes distances avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est malsain…

-Non Ce n'est pas la question, Hermione, si j'en parle, c'est parce que j'ai cru le voir entrer dans la pharmacie.

- On va bien voir.»

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le magasin. Un vieux monsieur aux cheveux gris les accueillit.

« Bonjour jeunes gens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, j'ai eu des rapports non protégés mercredi soir et je voudrais avoir une potion du lendemain…

- Ça fait donc trois jours… je vais vous préparer ça. »

Le pharmacien sortit par une petite porte derrière le comptoir et tourna à gauche. Alors que ses amis recommençaient à discuter, Harry aperçut un éclair bleu passer derrière la petite porte.

« Vous avez vu ?

- Quoi Harry ?

-L'éclair bleu ?

- Non… »

Ron fut coupé dans sa phrase par un bruit de vaisselle qui se casse.

« Monsieur tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, oui, je commence juste à me faire un petit peu vieux. » Répondit l'homme de l'autre pièce. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un flacon et une petite boite. « Je vous ai mis un test de grossesse avec la potion, il vaux mieux être prudent. Faites le test douze heures après avoir prit la potion » Dit-il a Hermione tout en lui adressant un sourire bien étrange.

**Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**J'attends vos reviews, à mardi prochain !**


	9. bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.**

**les réponses aux reviews :**

**titfolle25 : Bonnes vacances à toi ! Ne t'en fais pas tu sauras dans le prochain chapitre ! Et oui, il va falloir attendre encore un peu !**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Et oui, Ron a raison d'être jaloux, Mais pour savoir ça aussi il va falloir attendre encore une semaine.**

**Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi, personne ne sent vraiment Michaël.**

**Sakura-okasan : merci à toi !**

**Darkmoonlady : Merci à toi ! désolée mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus sur Michaël, je garde mes petits secrets !**

**Naifu-Sasu : Pose tes questions ! J'y répondrais... ou pas ! lol Et le bleuet s'appelle Michaël, lol !**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.**

**Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Merci à Nevermind the Bollocks pour tes corrections !**

**Chapitre 9 : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?**

Drago, Théodore et Blaise se promenaient dans Pré-au-lard, discutant du comportement du noir le matin même.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de dire qu'on avait un truc à faire tous les deux ?

Je ne sais pas… il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin… Lorsque je suis allé aux toilettes j'ai vu un flash comme si on me jetait un sort… ensuite je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé mais c'est comme si je n'étais pas dans mon corps… qu'on m'avait ajouté ces souvenirs…ensuite j'ai revu ce flash blanc quand je suis retourné aux toilettes et puis tout est redevenu normal…

Tu crois que quelqu'un dans l'école t'aurait ensorcelé ? » demanda Drago surpris.

« Je ne vois que ça, les gars, je suis vraiment bien avec Ron, pour la première fois de ma vie je ne me lasse pas… je n'irais pas mettre ça en péril pour une idiote ! »

Les trois Serpentard rigolèrent ensemble, c'était vrai que Blaise semblait changé depuis le début de ces vacances. Puis le noir fit dévier la conversation sur Harry et Drago.

« Tu en es où Drago avec Harry ?

- Nulle part, arrête de te faire des films !

- Ne te fous pas de nous »contra Théodore « on te connait ! Et on a bien vu que tu crèves de jalousie dès que Michaël s'approche de lui.

- Mais non, c'est juste que je ne le sens pas ce type. Il était très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment il a fait pour être innocenté ? »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, puis toutes les hypothèses imaginables furent citées. Les élucubrations ne cessèrent que lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les Gryffondor pour aller boire une bièraubeurre.

0o0o0

« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda Théodore alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans leur chambre.

Ils avaient passé la fin d'après-midi à discuter et rigoler entre eux. Mais le jeune homme avait trouvé sa petite-amie discrète, moins impliquée que d'habitude dans la conversation, elle lui avait semblé soucieuse.

« Rien, ça va. » mentit-elle.

« Tu mens très mal…

-Ce n'est rien, je suis passée à la pharmacie et le pharmacien était bizarre.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, on a oublié de se protéger, je suis donc allée prendre mes précautions, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le Serpentard comprit que la conversation était close, il était impressionné, toutes les filles avec qui il avait couché auraient voulu être enceintes, mais pas Hermione. Il était heureux de la réaction de la jeune femme, elle lui confirmait qu'elle n'était pas avec lui que pour sa fortune. Plein d'enthousiasme, il l'embrassa avec fièvre. Le baiser donna lieu à des activités beaucoup plus passionnelles.

Une paire d'yeux, indéniablement heureuse disparut de la chambre…

0o0o0

Harry et Drago venaient de quitter Blaise et Ron pour aller rejoindre leur chambre quand ils furent interceptés par Michaël.

« Harry, je peux te parler ?

- Drago, je te rejoins dans la chambre. »

Le blond hocha la tête puis alla dans leur chambre, gardant la porte légèrement entrebâillée afin de voir ce qui se passait. Le sixième année s'était collé au Survivant et lui parlait à l'oreille, en le tenant par les hanches. Le Gryffondor écoutait avec attention mais ne faisait pas un mouvement. Le jeune Malefoy sentit sa respiration se couper lorsqu'il vit Michaël approcher ses lèvres de celles du brun, un flot de rage l'envahit mais il resta dans la chambre il voulait voir la réaction d'Harry. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre, dès qu'il eut comprit ce que le Serpentard lui voulait, Potter le repoussa. Pas violemment, mais fermement. Il lui dit quelques mots puis se détourna pour rejoindre notre blondinet. A peine le brun fut-il entré, qu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur de la chambre.

« Drago, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Il me prend que je ne supporte absolument pas de te voir roucouler avec l'autre, et que j'ai très envie de t'avoir rien que pour moi. »

A ces mots Harry eut un sourire moqueur qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus le Serpentard. Pour se venger Drago embrassa violemment le brun qui lui répondit avec plaisir. Le baiser s'enflamma, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à danser ensemble. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles s'affairaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre malgré les vêtements. Le blond voulut d'ailleurs commencer à retirer ceux du Gryffondor qui l'arrêta. Il posa son front sur celui du Serpentard et le regarda dans les yeux, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? » demanda Drago très énervé d'avoir ainsi été interrompu.

« Hey, calme-toi…

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

-Oh si j'en ai envie, t'as pas idée…

-Alors où est le problème ? »

Le Survivant semblait très mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas comment répondre au blond qui était un peu trop agressif envers lui… Mais soudain le Serpentard eut un doute.

« Tu ne serais pas vierge par hasard ? »

Encore plus gêné, Harry détourna la tête ne voulant plus voir ces yeux azur plein de désir pour lui.

« Harry, est-ce que c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui répondre. Drago fit passer son ancien ennemi sous lui et lui teint le visage en coupe pour qu'il le regarde. Il posa très délicatement ses lèvres sur celles si tentantes du brun et se reteint de recommencer un baiser enflammé. Il essayait de calmer ses ardeurs en même temps qu'il lui demandait.

« Tu n'es pas prêt pour ta première fois ?

-Je… pas ce soir…

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de le faire avec moi ?

-Si ! Mais je voudrais qu'on prenne le temps de sortir un peu ensemble, avant… pour qu'entre nous il n'y ait pas que du sexe… »

Drago souffla un grand coup puis hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du tout s'il précipitait les choses.

« D'accord. Tu m'excuses ? J'ai besoin de prendre une douche… »

Les deux jeunes hommes explosèrent de rire devant cette situation très gênante pour eux. L'un n'ayant pas l'habitude des douches froides et l'autre n'ayant pas l'habitude de ressentir cette envie.

Une fois qu'ils se furent calmés tous les deux, ils se couchèrent. Harry vint prendre Drago dans ses bras, son bas-ventre collé contre les fesses du blond. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, observés par des yeux souriants…

0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla elle repensa au test de grossesse que le pharmacien lui avait donné. Théodore était déjà descendu, elle était donc tranquille pour le faire. Elle lut la notice, la respecta à la lettre puis alla prendre une douche le temps que les résultats s'affichent. Quand elle eut fini elle regarda le test… et s'évanouit.

**Pitié ne me tuez pas ! Alors vos impressions ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, ça m'encourage !**

**A mardi prochain !**


	10. Quand tout commence à dégénérer

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Vous allez bien avec ce début d'été tout pourri ? Alors pour une fois je vais changer un peu mon speech de début de chapitre pour souhaiter bon courage aux bacheliers et d'une manière plus générale à tous ceux qui passent des examens en cette période.**

**Sinon, je veux remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui la suivent et qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.**

**Pour les reviews :**

**Sakura-okasan : merci pour ta review !**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Non me tue pas ! Sinon tu priveras tous mes lecteurs de la suite ! Sinon ton intuition est bonne quant à Michaël, mais je n'en dirait pas plus pour ceux qui veulent garder du suspense ! Oui il y a la question fatidique, sont-ils vierges ? En même temps je ne les imagines pas avoir eu le temps de se consacrer à leur sexualité pendant leur lutte contre Voldy. Pour le pharmacien tu n'y es pas tout à fait par contre, il s'y est prit autrement mais tu découvriras ça plus tard. Quant à la discussion entre Hermione et Théodore, ce n'est pas une découverte pour les élèves de Serpentard que Théo veut éviter les filles qui en veulent à son nom, c'est le cas pour touts les grandes familles de sang pur. Merci pour ton roman, ça fait plaisir de te voir décortiquer les chapitres.**

**Titfolle25 : merci pour ton compliment ! Réponse au test de grossesse dans ce chapitre !**

**Dracolina3 : Non, non il ne faut pas me bruler, ça priverai tout le monde de la suite ! Et, euh non, les yeux ne sont pas à Dumby.**

**GabrielleWeasley : Que de compliments, je suis flattée, et pour une première review, je te trouve très perspicace, tu touche en plein dans le mile ! Par contre tu peux y aller sur la longueur de la review pour l'instant le record de longueur appartient à Nevermind the bollocks.**

**Naifu-Sasu : J'aime bien bleuet, je crois que je mettrais ça dans un de mes chapitres, ta façon de l'appeler me fait marrer, et il n'est pas innocent ! Résultat du test de grossesse dans ce chapitre !**

**Child of Misfortune : Résultat du test de grossesse dans ce chapitre ! Alors Michaël n'est surtout pas là pour les aider, mais les mettre en couple est une étape incontournable pour lui !**

**Comme d'habitude, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous.**

**Merci à Nevermind the bollocks pour ses corrections, c'est grâce à elle si il n'y a pas de fautes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : Quand tout commence à dégénérer**

Les garçons attendaient Hermione depuis près d'une heure dans la salle commune. Il était onze heures et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de rester au lit aussi tard. Ce furent Harry et Ron, qui connaissaient les habitudes de leur amie mieux que quiconque, qui commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Les Gryffondor décidèrent de se rendre dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ils y entrèrent de force alors qu'ils n'obtenaient pas de réponses de l'autre coté de la porte. Ils ne virent personne à l'intérieur, aussi se dirigèrent-ils vers la salle de bains, l'angoisse commençant à monter alors que la jeune femme ne répondait pas à leurs appels. Ils la trouvèrent allongée sur le sol, la tête ensanglantée, inconsciente.

« Hermione ! »cria Ron en se précipitant sur elle. Les garçons s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie Ron ». Harry prit la blessée dans ses bras et ils partirent.

« Hermione ! Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » demanda Théodore angoissé.

« On n'en sait rien, on l'a trouvée comme ça dans votre salle de bain. »

Les trois jeunes hommes accompagnés de Drago (qui ne voulait pas laisser son petit ami seul) amenèrent Hermione à l'infirmerie et se firent tous mettre à la porte.

« Où est Blaise ? » demanda Ron au bout d'un moment, le choc passé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était entre Théodore qui angoissait comme un malade et qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, et Harry et Drago qui attendaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

« Il est partit aux toilettes juste avant que vous descendiez avec Hermione, il doit nous attendre dans la salle commune » répondit le blond.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et prit la route de leur tour. Le noir n'était pas dans la salle commune, il décida d'aller voir dans leur chambre. La vision qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra le figea sur place. La _pétasse_ de la veille était nue, assise sur _son_ Serpentard. Blaise allongé sur le dos la laissait le caresser sans la lâcher des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il reprit ses esprits, Ron s'approcha de son petit-ami et lui colla un coup de poing en plein visage.

« T'as de la chance d'être une femme salope ! » dit il à la demoiselle en repassant devant elle pour sortir de la chambre.

Ron sortit en courant de la salle commune et du château. Arrivé dans le parc il croisa ses frères Fred et Georges.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il étonné.

« On travaille en collaboration… » commença Georges.

« … avec le professeur Rogue » finit Fred.

Le plus jeune connaissait bien les jumeaux, et contrairement à la plupart des gens, il était capable de les différencier mais aussi de savoir quand ils mentaient. Et c'était présentement le cas, mais comme il était encore sous le coup de ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre il ne réagit pas. Il se dit que ses frères avaient très certainement de très bonnes raisons de lui mentir. Et puis de toute manière, même s'il insistait, ils ne lui diraient rien. Du coup Ron salua les jumeaux et se dirigea vers le lac noir. Une fois au bord de la surface lisse, il s'assit à même le sol et pleura silencieusement. Il s'en voulait, de s'être laissé aller et d'avoir fait confiance à Blaise…

0o0o0

Dans l'infirmerie Hermione revenait douloureusement à elle, des tambours jouaient dans sa tête, alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit l'infirmière lui tendre une potion. La brunette but le liquide et sentit sa migraine s'estomper immédiatement.

« Alors mademoiselle Granger, que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien madame Pomfresh, je me suis évanouie et ma tête a cogné en tombant, ce n'est rien.

-Vous vous êtes évanouie à cause de votre grossesse ?

-Comment … ?

-Comment je le sais ? Voyons mademoiselle, c'est mon métier de repérer ce genre de choses. Qui est le père ?

-Théodore Nott…

-Quoi ? »

Hurla le concerné en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. Le Serpentard avait écouté à la porte et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, faisant par la même occasion sursauter les deux femmes ainsi que Drago et Harry toujours enlacés dans le couloir.

« Je croyais que tu avais pris une potion de contraception.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait !

-La preuve que non, tu t'es bien foutue de moi ! » s'écria-t-il encore avant de sortir furax de l'infirmerie.

Il croisa le couple qui rejoignit Hermione. La jeune femme reconfirma aux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait bien prit la potion correctement et qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait souhaité tomber enceinte. En écoutant leur discussion, Pompom se dit qu'elle devait garder son élève encore un peu afin de faire quelques analyses complémentaires.

Alors que Drago voulait rattraper Théodore, il fut intercepté par Blaise. Le grand noir semblait paniqué, furax mais aussi attristé avec un superbe œil au beurre noir.

« Vous avez-vu Ron ?

- Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… c'était pas moi Drago, il faut que tu me crois…

- Ok, ok. Tu te calme, on va essayer de retrouver Théo et sur le trajet tu me racontes, ok ? Pendant ce temps-là Harry va essayer de retrouver Ron. »

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de se séparer. Le Survivant prit la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa poche dès qu'il fut à l'abri des regards. Il repéra rapidement son meilleur ami dans le parc, près du lac. Se souvenant de l'acte de son blond, la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à cet endroit, il se dépêcha de s'y rendre.

Le rouquin était en pleurs, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses bras les encerclant. Harry se rendit à ses côtés et s'assit en silence. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, laissant Ron verser ses larmes dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Au bout de quelques instants, Celui-qui-a-survécu comprit qu'il devait parler en premier.

« Hermione est enceinte.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-On ne sait pas encore, mais on va le découvrir… Mme Pomfresh l'a gardée à l'infirmerie.

-Il s'est foutu de moi… (sanglot) quand… quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre (sanglot)… (sanglot) il (sanglot)…il…. Il… était avec elle… (sanglot) Elle… elle… elle était nue, sur lui ! »

Le rouquin explosa en sanglots, il réussit à ajouter deux petites phrases au milieu de ce flot de larmes. « Il aimait. » « Il ne la repoussait pas ». Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se calmer malgré son ami qui essayait de le réconforter tant bien que mal. Au bout d'un moment il reprit.

« Je lui ai mis un coup de poing au visage et j'ai insulté la fille. Quand je suis parti il n'a pas essayé de me retenir, il n'a rien dit, il n'a même pas réagi ! »

Harry se contenta de serrer un peu plus Ron dans ses bras, décidant de ne pas tirer de conclusion avant d'avoir eu la version de Blaise même si il avait du mal à voir comment sa version pourrait être différente.

**Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est cruel, mais ne me tuez pas et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	11. Je n'ai rien fait

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Alors, je vais être rapide dans les remerciements, car vous avez été super nombreux à me laisser de reviews et à avoir suivit le dernier chapitre, alors merci à tous ! De plus, une rumeur dit que les auteurs qui répondent directement aux reviews dans leurs chapitres verraient leur fic suprimée, en savez-vous quelque chose ?**

**Brunasselucile : Quelques infos sur Blaise dans ce chapitre et Théo, il est sous le choc !**

**GabrielleWeasley : Désolée mais il va falloir supporter cette ambiance quelques chapitres encore. Non, c'est toujours elle qui a le record !**

**Child of Misfortune : Essais de ne pas casser ton écran avec la batte de baseball hein !**

**Manoirmalfoys : mais non, mais non, pas stupides, juste handicapés des émotions humaines**

**Darkmoonlady : euh non pas vraiment...**

**lovely love to lie : t'inquiète pas les hommes enceintes c'est pas trop mon délire.**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Effectivement pas tout de suite... Quand a la pauvre nana dont tu as signé l'arret de mort, elle ne savait pas que Blaise n'était pas lui même alors donne lui un sursit, d'accord ? Et Théo, il est sous le choc, et il se sent trahit... Pour les jumeaux, hum, non rien a voir avec l'histoire, c'était juste un petit délire personnel !**

**Chaimette : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas continuer de me donner ton avis !**

**titfolle25 : ****euh non, délire perso les jumeaux, rien à voir !**

******sakura-okasan : Merci !**

******Naifu-Sasu : Et oui, tout est une histoire de bleu !**

******Victoria Boubouille : Merci bien ! Je publie tous les mardi !**

******Bonne lecture à tous, merci à Nevermind the bollocks pour tes corrections**

**Chapitre 11 : Je n'ai rien fait!**

Drago et Blaise arpentaient les couloirs à la recherche de Théodore. Le noir racontait sa version de l'incident en même temps.

« J'y comprends rien, je suis allé aux toilettes, j'ai revu ce flash comme l'autre fois. Et comme l'autre fois, je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait mais je ne voulais pas le faire… je ne voulais pas je t'assure !

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai couché avec une fille… et il nous a surpris… il m'a frappé et je n'ai pas réagi, je n'ai pas cherché à le retenir…

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai fini mes affaires avec la fille, je suis retourné aux toilettes et j'ai revu le flash et j'ai retrouvé le contrôle de mon corps… »

Drago s'inquiétait de ce qui venait d'arriver à son ami, il le croyait quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça comme il croyait Hermione lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle avait pris une potion de contraception… Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il atteignit une porte fermée magiquement. Les deux garçons s'attelèrent à l'ouvrir et finirent par y arriver. A l'intérieur Théodore était en train d'exploser les tables et les chaises contre les murs en criant sa frustration. Ses amis se dépêchèrent d'entrer et de replacer un sort de silence sur la salle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda le noir.

Le prince des Serpentard lui raconta alors l'épisode de l'infirmerie. Une fois que Blaise fut au courant de tous les détails, ils attendirent que leur ami ait fini de se défouler, ne préférant pas se mettre entre lui et le mobilier quand il était dans cet état.

0o0o0

Après que Ron eut séché ses larmes, il retourna dans la salle commune avec Harry. Alors qu'ils discutaient du problème d'Hermione, ils virent les trois Serpentard entrer à leur tour. Le rouquin détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas avoir le moindre contact avec celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son ex. Celui-ci échangea quelques mots avec ses amis puis ressortit.

« Harry, prête-moi ta cape et ta carte, s'il te plaît.

Ron, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…

J'ai besoin d'être sûr ! »

Le Survivant préféra laisser son ami faire ce qu'il souhaitait et lui donna ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Le rouquin partit immédiatement à la suite de Blaise. Une fois le tableau passé il trouva un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour mettre la cape et regarder la carte. Au bout de quelques instants de recherche, il trouva le sujet de ses pensées en train de se diriger vers les cachots. Il courut afin de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination il trouva le noir complètement en état de choc devant la porte des appartements du professeur Rogue. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement et se figea quelques instants. Il y voyait le professeur avec les jumeaux dans une position laissant très peu de place à l'imagination. Tous trois étaient nus, le brun entre les deux rouquins.

Ron retira la cape d'invisibilité et ferma la porte des appartements d'un coup sec. Blaise sursauta sous la brusquerie du geste, mais il était tellement sous le choc de la scène qui se déroulait dans les appartements qu'il fut nullement surpris de voir le Gryffondor apparaitre devant lui. Ce dernier menaça le Serpentard de sa baguette :

« Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit je te le ferai regretter. »

Le rouquin découvrait à l'instant même l'étrange relation de ses frères mais il ne voulait pas y réfléchir pour l'instant. Les jumeaux avaient eux-aussi souffert de la guerre, s'ils étaient heureux comme ça tant mieux peu importaient les mœurs. Et si Blaise n'était pas d'accord avec ça et bien c'était que leur séparation était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

« Je… je… je ne dirai rien. »

Le métis se rendit compte que Ron était parti lorsqu'il tourna la tête : il put voir ainsi que Ron venait de disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il courut après lui et le rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ron écoute-moi s'il te plait.

Quoi ?

Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu…

Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps !

- C'est ça, les impardonnables sont pistés depuis la guerre, les Aurors seraient déjà ici si c'était le cas, alors maintenant tu arrêtes de te foutre de moi et tu dégages ! » hurla le rouquin avant de repartir en courant et de jeter la cape d'invisibilité sur lui.

Blaise resta muet dans ce couloir sombre, attristé par le rejet de celui qu'il devait maintenant considérer comme son ancien amant. Il essaya d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans son estomac ainsi que le pincement à son cœur. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Après être resté immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, il fini par se dire que ce n'était pas le moment de déranger son professeur, et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner au dortoir. Arrivé là-bas, il eut la déception de voir que Théo et lui avaient été regroupés dans sa chambre et donc que Ron partageait celle d'Hermione. Le noir avait espéré que dans l'intimité de leur chambre, il aurait réussi à faire entendre à son point de vue à son rouquin. En même temps, vu la manière dont celui-ci était remonté contre lui dans le couloir, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille plus partager son lit. Le Serpentard s'affala sur le lit où ses deux amis discutaient.

0o0o0

Le lendemain matin Hermione retrouva ses amis avec une mine défaite. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs. Drago était assis aux cotés de son petit ami, lui caressant discrètement la main en même temps qu'il lisait un livre. La jeune femme eut un petit pincement au cœur, elle voulait que sa grossesse et la naissance de son enfant se passent dans l'amour, et elle avait peur que Théodore ne veuille définitivement plus d'elle mais en même temps elle lui en voulait de réagir de manière aussi butée.

« Hermione viens t'assoir avec nous » lui cria Ron. La Gryffondor s'exécuta et se mit à raconter les dernières nouvelles.

« Madame Pomfresh m'a fait des examens, et ce n'est pas une potion de contraception que m'a vendu le pharmacien.

- Ah bon ?

- C'était une potion de fertilité ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Michaël. » Lâcha le Survivant en se levant et en allant voir le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui lui faisait signe à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

Drago sentit son estomac se contracter et il serra les poings. Des envies de meurtre commencèrent à l'envahir. Ses envies furent coupées par l'arrivée de ses deux amis. Théo lança un bref regard plein de colère à Hermione et Blaise un désespéré à Ron. Alors que tous deux allaient se détourner pour aller déjeuner, la jeune femme se leva et attrapa le père de son enfant par le bras.

« On peut parler ? » Il hocha la tête. Le noir se sentit de trop et alla rejoindre le rouquin et le blondinet autour du jeu d'échecs. A peine s'était-il assis que son ex se leva rejoindre Harry.

« Ecoute, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas tomber enceinte, je n'ai même pas 18 ans, c'est trop tôt…

- Pourquoi je te croirais ? Tu es peut-être comme toutes les autres, tu n'en veux peut-être qu'à mon nom et ma fortune !

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! J'ai reçu suffisamment d'or quand j'ai été décorée après la guerre. Et ton nom, et bien ce n'est qu'un nom !

- Alors explique moi comment ça se fait que tu sois enceinte alors que tu m'as dit avoir pris une potion de contraception.

- Le pharmacien ne m'a pas vendu la bonne potion…

- C'est ça ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »S'emporta le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos pour reprendre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » lui dit-elle, désespérée.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**A mardi prochain !**


	12. l'erreur

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que personne ne voudra ma mort à la fin.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris.**

**Manoirmalfoys : mais non, c'est un homme c'est tout ! lol**

**Sakura-okasan : merci !**

**titfolle25 : merci merci ! Et comme je le disais, théo n'est qu'un homme !**

**GabrielleWeasley : Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué qu'une simple possession. Quelle bonne intuition ! lol Mais Hermione a toujours raison !**

**Dracolina3 : Merci, Hermione ne peut pas le ligoter, il lui en voudrait encore plus, et puis elle ne veut pas dépendre d'un mec ! Et pour Blaise, oui c'est un peu compliqué.**

**Naifu-Sasu : Tu as tout compris !**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Euh non rien d'autre, il est en vacances, i lfaut bien qu'il trouve un passe-temps ! (Désolée, je n'avais aucune idée de la date de naissance d'Hermione !) Petite précision la jeune femme n'a pas été ensorcelée, pas besoin pour qu'elle de tape Blaise ! Et Ron n'a pas, encore, tous ces indices ! Désolée pour Théo et Hermione mais la réconciliation n'est pas pour tout de suite. Malheureusement Rogue ne peut pas remettre les menottes, ils ne font pas de bétises !**

**Chapitre 12 : L'erreur**

Drago entra dans la chambre furax. Tout d'abord il ne pouvait plus passer ses journées avec Harry puisque leurs amis respectifs ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Par contre Michaël pouvait lui parler autant qu'il le voulait, lui ! Et il n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Toute la journée, il trouvait tous les prétextes pour lui parler, et même pour le draguer. Et Harry, et bien lui il ne le remarquait même pas et discutait gentiment avec lui. En plus, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de tempérer sa jalousie, oui il l'admettait il était jaloux, même très jaloux et possessif, mais bon ça c'était un des traits de la famille Malefoy… Et pour couronner le tout il était sexuellement frustré ! Il devait se calmer, il devait arrêter de ruminer tout ça ! Plus il ruminait, plus il s'énervait ! Il respira profondément une fois, deux fois, trois fois… le jeune homme attrapa une chaise et la fracassa contre un mur. D'un coup il se sentit un peu mieux. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Drago ?

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas… C'est à cause de Michaël ?

- Non, tu crois ? Il te drague ouvertement devant moi et tu ne dis rien !

- Non je ne dirai rien, parce que j'ai déjà été clair avec lui. Je lui ai déjà dit que j'étais avec toi, et qu'il n'avait aucune chance » répondit le Survivant en enroulant ses bras autour du blond et en commençant à lui faire des petits baisers dans le cou.

Drago se sentit comme une grosse guimauve dégoulinante et il se dépêcha de s'échapper de ce cocon avant qu'il ne perd le contrôle et prouve à Harry à qui il appartient.

« On reprend ça ce soir ? »demanda le Serpentard, la voix très rauque.

Le Survivant lui fit un grand sourire et sortit de la chambre.

0o0o0

Drago revenait des appartements du professeur Rogue quand il entendit des gémissements dans une salle. Il entrouvrit la porte et se figea. Devant lui, il y avait Harry et Michaël, tous deux nus. Le Survivant était allongé sur le bureau, celui aux cheveux bleus se tenait debout, entre ses jambes, enfoncé en lui, lui donnant du plaisir… Drago fut pris de vertiges, il recula en refermant la porte, il courut sans savoir où il allait et il finit par s'écrouler dans un coin sombre. Il laissa ses larmes couler.

Lorsque le blond décida de retourner aux dortoirs, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il fut accueilli par Harry qui était visiblement inquiet. Les images de son petit ami faisant l'amour avec Michaël lui revinrent en mémoire et il lui décolla une claque magistrale avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

Le Gryffondor resta sous le choc quelques instants. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit que Blaise et Théo étaient déjà partis à la suite du blond. Il entreprit d'aller savoir pourquoi Harry s'était fait frapper.

« Drago, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu t'es moqué de moi !

- Mais non voyons !

- Si, je t'ai vu !

Harry voyait les larmes dans les yeux du Serpentard, mais il savait qu'elles ne sortiraient pas. Il était profondément bouleversé de voir ça, mais aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu as couché avec lui !

- Quoi ? Avec qui ?

- Avec Michaël ! Je vous ai vus !

- Je t'assure que non, je suis resté tout l'après-midi dans la salle commune, je ne lui ai même pas parlé !

- Je vous ai vus !

- Drago demande à Blaise et Théodore, ils pourront te confirmer ce que je viens de dire ! »

Le blond tourna la tête vers ses amis qui hochèrent la tête pour appuyer les dires du Gryffondor. Il souffla, s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Harry voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il l'en empêcha.

« J'ai besoin de faire un peu le point sur tout ça, s'il te plait. Sans toi. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je suis un peu confus là »

Le Survivant acquiesça et sortit le cœur lourd.

0o0o0

Dans la salle commune, Hermione et Ron virent leur ami arriver complètement abattu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Il croit que j'ai couché avec Michaël. » Répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

« Pourquoi il croit ça ? demanda le rouquin.

- Il dit nous avoir vus.

- Mais tu étais là, avec nous toute la journée !

- Ron, ce qui est intéressant ce n'est pas de savoir si Harry était là-bas ou pas, on a la réponse à ça. Par contre, le fait que Michaël y soit ça c'est important.

- Hermione, comme d'habitude, on ne te suit pas du tout.

- C'est pourtant toi qui as dit que tu l'avais vu quand on était à la pharmacie.

- Et alors ? s'énerva Ron.

- Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui t'a séparé de Blaise et moi de Théodore. Maintenant, il essaye de faire pareil avec Harry et Drago !

- Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

Malheureusement Hermione n'avait pas la réponse. Tous trois partirent dans leurs pensées. Pour la jeune femme il était évident que c'était lui qui avait échangé la potion. Le rouquin par contre ne comprenait absolument pas comment Blaise avait pu être manipulé. Harry lui était perdu, d'un côté il se demandait comment Michaël avait fait pour se faire passer pour lui, de l'autre, il espérait que Drago arriverait à passer au dessus de cette vision. Il en vint à se demander ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le blond. Il tenait à lui, c'était indéniable, il aimait être avec lui, lui seul savait provoquer en lui des sensations aussi intenses. Il adorait ses baisers, sentir ses bras autour de lui, la rencontre de leurs peaux l'électrisait. La seule chose qui n'allait pas était le sexe. Effectivement Celui-qui-a-survécu avait peur de deux choses : de l'acte en lui-même et que le blond, ne l'abandonne après. Il avait même peur qu'il ne le quitte maintenant alors que leur relation commençait à peine.

Les Gryffondor étaient incapables de dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi, réfléchissant en silence quand les Serpentard descendirent les rejoindre. Drago, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter le regard de son amant. Blaise regardait Ron avec une intensité qui fit rougir celui-ci. Le rouquin finit par détourner les yeux. Théodore, lui regardait Hermione avec méfiance. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer ses émotions.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette situation inconfortable.

**Ne me tuez pas... pitié ! J'attends vos réactions par review !**

**A mardi**


	13. la decision de Drago

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont et bon courage aux autres.**

**Encore une fois je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**titfolle25 : tu me diras à la fin du chapitre si c'est assez rapdie pour toi !**

**nevermind the bollocks : oui je suis sadique, ça t'étonne encore ? Oui, il y avait un but à construire ces couples et les défaire après, tu verras par la suite. Je retiens ton idée pour Hermione et Theo, je ne savais pas trop encore comment tourner tout ça et j'aime bien ta proposition.**

**GabrielleWeasley : Désolée les aurtes couples ne sont pas pour aujourd'hui, mais promis on s'en occupe la semaine prochaine.**

**Dracolina3 : Réponse sur leur "discussion" la semaine prochaine**

**Anonyme : je pense que quelqu'un a oublié de se loguer, et c'est pas facil pour répondre. Alors merci pour les comm. Et non, on ne tue pas mes perso !**

**Sakura-okasan : merci à toi !**

**animophilenrose : Apriori tu auras du soutien pour étriper Michaël !**

**Sinon je vous rappelle que les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R. **

**Je rappelle aussi que les homophobes et âmes sensibles doivent s'abstenir.**

**Merci à nevermind the bollocks pour tes corrections.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : La décision de Drago**

Quand Harry fut sorti de la chambre, Drago se laissa aller à pleurer dans les bras de Blaise. Quand il fut à peu près calmé il osa regarder ses amis avant de leur demander :

« Il était vraiment tout l'après-midi avec vous ?

- Oui, il n'en a pas bougé. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment as-tu pu croire ça ?

-En revenant de chez Severus, j'ai entendu des gémissements dans une salle, j'ai entrouvert la porte et j'ai vu Michaël faire l'amour avec Harry. »

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent quelques instants interloqués. Le prince des Serpentard sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau lorsqu'il revit à cette vision d'horreur. Blaise quant à lui avait repensé à l'étrange scène à laquelle il avait assisté la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu parler à Rogue, et il préféra faire le vide dans son cerveau plutôt que de revoir ces images. Quant à Théodore, tout allait très vite dans sa tête, comme il ne voulait pas penser à Hermione, il cherchait une solution à ce casse-tête et soudain, il eut une idée !

« Du polynectar !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que du Polynectar aurait été utilisé ? Demanda le noir en réactivant son cerveau.

-Quelqu'un a fait l'amour avec Michaël sous l'apparence de Harry !

-Mais pourquoi ? ca n'a pas de sens ! protesta Drago.

-Ca je ne sais pas… »

Ils repartirent alors dans leurs pensées, une question passa dans l'esprit du jeune Nott.

« Que t'a dit Rogue ?

- C'est-à-dire ? Quand je lui ai expliqué ce qui est arrivé à Blaise ? Il a froncé les sourcils et m'a dit que certains sorts de magie noire donnaient de tels effets. Mais ce sont des sorts très anciens que seuls le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres et quelques mangemorts maitrisaient. Mais à présent ils sont tous morts ou en prison.

-Tu crois que Michaël aurait eu connaissance de ce sort ? demanda alors Blaise

-Ce n'est pas impossible, lui répondit Drago

-Mais pourquoi il aurait voulu que Ron et moi on se sépare, ou Harry et toi ? ça ne rime à rien ! s'exclama le noir.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, leur ami avait raison c'était étrange. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas nier ces coïncidences. Théodore se demanda alors si Hermione avait pu elle aussi subir les effets d'un mauvais coup monté contre eux. Il savait que c'était connu par la plupart des Serpentard qu'il fuyait les filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui pour tomber enceintes et porter son nom. Michael étant un Serpentard, il était d'autant plus probable qu'il ait eu connaissance de ce fait puisque seule la maison des vert-et-argent était au courant. Qui plus est, tout le monde savait que son ex petite-amie était quelqu'un de désintéressé. Il commença alors à se dire que oui, elle aussi avait pu être piégée, même si c'était étonnant vu la perspicacité de la jeune femme. Bref il se sentait un peu perdu dans tout ça.

Drago, de son côté, se demandait ce qu'il devait faire vis-à-vis d'Harry. Celui-ci ainsi que ses amis lui disaient que le Survivant n'avait rien fait. En outre il était déjà très attaché à son petit brun et ne souhaitait pas le perdre, pas déjà alors qu'entre eux ça avait à peine commencé. Il repoussa très loin l'idée qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux, « un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux » lui aurait dit son père. Le jeune homme s'interrogea alors sur ses réactions, pourquoi avait-il eu si mal ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti autant trahi ? La réponse à la dernière question était facile, le Gryffondor refusait de lui faire l'amour, alors il n'avait pas à le faire avec ce déchet aux cheveux bleus ! Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Blaise qui le fixait bizarrement depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Arrête de te torturer, tu l'aimes c'est évident. Alors passe au-dessus de ces images et va le retrouver !

-Un Malefoy ne tombe…

-Ecoute Drago, je n'en ai rien à faire des principes de ton père, en l'occurrence il n'est plus là pour te les dicter ! Il te manque dès qu'il n'est plus avec toi, tu deviens dingue quand Michaël l'approche et t'as pleuré pour lui ! Merde alors ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Ne passe pas à coté de ça !

-Je ne peux pas être amoureux ça fait moins d'une semaine qu'on est ensemble !

-L'amour et la haine sont très proches, tu peux passer de l'un à l'autre sans même t'en rendre compte !

-Arrêtez de philosopher tous les deux, et allons plutôt les retrouver ! les interrompit Théodore.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler à Hermione. Lui répondit Drago, mécontent de s'être fait interrompre ainsi.

-Je ne veux toujours pas mais si on veut y voir plus clair il faut absolument qu'on mette nos informations en commun. Et puis toi, tu dois parler à Harry. Tant que tu n'auras pas réglé vos histoires tu n'arriveras pas à réfléchir sur autre chose. »

Le blond lui grogna quelque chose en guise de réponse puis, il redevint impassible et sortit de la chambre. Les Serpentard descendirent donc rejoindre les Gryffondor. Drago, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter le regard de son amant. Blaise regardait Ron avec une intensité qui fit rougir celui-ci. Le rouquin finit par détourner les yeux. Théodore, lui regardait Hermione avec méfiance. Elle se rendit bien compte qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer ses émotions. Après plusieurs minutes inconfortables pour tous les six, Nott souffla un grand coup avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous deux vous devez parler maintenant » dit-il au couple. Les deux amants se regardèrent enfin puis se levèrent sans un mot. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois arrivés, Harry s'assit sur le lit, Drago vint se placer entre ses jambes et parla tout bas.

« Ce que j'ai vu me hante, même si je te crois quand tu me dis que ce n'était pas toi. Tu sais, je me suis vraiment attaché à toi, et quand j'ai vu ça je me suis sentit trahi à un point que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer »

Le brun était resté sans rien dire tout le long de la tirade de son amant. Il posa alors ses mains sur sa nuque avant de se rapprocher de lui, de façon à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent. A voix basse il lui répondit alors :

« Moi aussi je me suis attaché à toi, je viens de vivre des moments horribles, à stresser que tu me quittes. » Et, sans plus de cérémonie il l'embrassa. Très vite la fièvre les emporta, la peur de se perdre, la joie de la réconciliation et pour le Serpentard la volonté d'oublier certains souvenirs accentuant leur attirance mutuelle. Mais quand Drago voulut déshabiller son amant, celui-ci l'en empêcha.

« Hey, Drago, tu veux vraiment que notre première fois soit provoquée par la jalousie et l'envie d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Dans ce cas, on peut s'arrêter aux préliminaires ! répondit-il de mauvaise humeur à cause de la frustration.

-Non, tout ça je veux le faire avec toi dans l'amour et la tendresse et pas autrement. »

Le jeune Malefoy se renferma, énervé de ne pas pouvoir céder à ses envies. Et puis, doucement la dernière phrase du Survivant s'insinua en lui jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau. C'est alors qu'il se transforma à nouveau en une espèce de guimauve dégoulinante. Un sourire idiot se forma sur son visage, une vague de chaleur envahit tout son corps et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

« Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui. »

Drago fondit complètement, il embrassa Harry à la folie, ne relâchant ses lèvres que lorsque l'oxygène se fit indispensable et lui dit « Moi aussi je t'aime »

Après de nombreux baisers vertigineux ils se câlinèrent l'un l'autre. Au bout d'un instant le blond regarda son amoureux et lui dit d'une voix posée mais déterminée.

« Je vais lui faire payer d'avoir essayé de nous séparer. Est-ce que tu m'aideras ? » Le brun hocha la tête et rapidement ils s'endormirent entrelacés, épuisés par une journée trop chargée en émotions.

Dans un coin de la pièce une paire d'yeux semblait très en colère…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**J'attends vos reviews, à la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Discussions

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je sais d'habitude je publie le matin, mais là je ne pouvais pas. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Je tiens un fois de plus à vous remercier de suivre cette histoire et à remercier tous ceux qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favories.**

**animophilenrose : Comme qui dirait "ça c'est fait" lol**

**GabrielleWeasley : Oui on aura les pensées de Michaël dans le chapitre 16 qui lui sera consacré ! **

**Manoirsmalfoys : Non Théo ne se moque pas, simplement il pense qu'Hermione a quelque chose à se reprocher contrairement à Harry. Mais t'inquiète pas ça va avancer un petit peu aujourd'hui.**

**Sakura-okasan : merci à toi !**

**Dracolina3 : euh oui je crois qu'à part toi tout le monde à compris... merci pour ta review.**

**Oh toi anonyme, je suis contente de savoir que tu es d'accord avec ma super Béta, et effectivement on parlera d'avortement... Sinon euh, pourrais tu me donner ton petit nom à l'avenir ?**

**Naifu-Sasu : euh non pas de Shinigami ou autre, je reste dans l'univers HP. T'en fais pas les choses vont commencer à s'expliquer.**

**Nevremind the bollocks : Dsl d'avoir axé ce chapitre sur le Drarry, mais c'est quand même mon couple préféré :p Sino pour Théo il va faire un premier pas dans ce chapitre. Et oui le temps ne passe pas vite, je m'y perds un peu moi aussi parfois. Sinon, euh non je ne sais toujours pas le nombre de chapitres, j'écris le 16ème en ce moment et t'en fais pas je vais donner un peu de fil à retordre à nos serpy.**

**Enigma of Ravenscliff : Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas l'aimer.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. **

**Je vous rappelle que les perso appartiennent à JKR. Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous.**

**Merci à ma Béta Nevermind the Bollocks pour ses corrections. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 14 : Discussion**

Dans la salle commune, Hermione, Ron, Théodore et Blaise regardaient leurs amis partir. Tous étaient contents que les choses s'arrangent entre eux mais ils étaient également tristes pour eux-mêmes. Le noir soupira bruyamment et engagea la conversation malgré le regard peu amène que son ex lui envoya.

- On pense qu'il y a quelque chose de pas très net dans ce qui nous arrive. Et, nous sommes persuadés que vous êtes arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que nous. Ce serait bien que nous mettions nos informations en commun afin de démêler tout ça.

-Allons dans un endroit plus discret, proposa alors la jeune femme alors que les yeux des deux autres garçons lançaient des éclairs.

Ils migrèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre de la préfète. Ils s'installèrent sur le grand lit et attendirent que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Un silence gêné se glissa entre eux. Voyant qu'aucun des Serpentard ne comptait prendre la parole, Ron se chargea de le faire.

-Hermione pense que c'est de la faute de Michaël si elle et Théo se sont séparés ainsi que nous. Finit-il en regardant Blaise avec incompréhension.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Demanda le jeune Nott.

-Harry nous a dit avoir vu des cheveux bleus entrer dans la pharmacie juste avant qu'on y entre, et on a entendu un bruit sourd avant que le pharmacien me serve. Cela combiné à ce qui est arrivé ce soir, nous en sommes arrivés à cette conclusion. Répondit la jeune femme à son ex en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et vous qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-On pense que Michaël s'est servi de Polynectar pour tromper Drago aujourd'hui et on pense savoir comment Blaise s'est fait manipuler. Répondit-il.

Peu à peu la méfiance tomba et la discussion se libéra. Malgré la gêne qui restait présente entre les anciens couples, ils réussirent à tirer les mêmes conclusions et même à élaborer un plan un peu bancal pour confondre Michaël : tous doutèrent que Drago apprécie ce plan et le convaincre risquait d'être compliqué. Une fois tout cela réalisé le silence se réinstalla.

-On peut parler ? demanda Blaise à son ex quelques minutes plus tard.

Ron le suivit en dehors de la chambre puis le regarda en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ? Tu sais, tout ce qu'on a dit, sur ce sort de magie noire, que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait et tout ça… et bien tout est vrai. Je ne serai jamais allé mettre en péril notre relation, surtout pour une gourde comme elle.

-J'aimerais te croire mais j'ai du mal à concevoir ça. Enfin, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ce sort et d'un coup il apparait et te déculpabilise.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de passer au dessus de ça ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas…

Le rouquin était vraiment surpris de l'attitude de son ex. Il se demandait si ces paroles étaient sincères. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir son coeur brisé à nouveau. Blaise quant à lui, était très stressé, il voulait vraiment reprendre sa relation avec le Gryffondor.

-D'accord, je vais y réfléchir. Une partit d'échecs ça te dit ?

Ron descendit dans la salle commune sans attendre le noir qui resta quelques instants sous le choc de la proposition. Une fois qu'il eut recouvré ses esprits, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son rouquin devant l'échiquier.

0o0o0

Restés dans la chambre Hermione et Théodore se regardèrent gênés pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ta grossesse ?

-Je pense avorter.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu m'as jetée à cause de cette grossesse. Je ne voulais pas tomber enceinte et je ne peux pas l'assumer toute seule, alors je suis censée faire quoi ? Dit-elle très énervée.

-Mais la loi sorcière interdit d'avorter, lui répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

-De mieux en mieux, tu t'inquiètes de la loi plutôt que de la vie de notre hypothétique futur enfant ! Tu sais je préfère ne pas avoir d'enfant du tout qu'en avoir un dont le père refuse d'assumer sa paternité ! Maintenant sors de ma chambre, je voudrais dormir !

-Hermione…

-Sors !

Le Serpentard finit par capituler et sortir de la chambre. Il se rendit dans la sienne pour réfléchir à tout cela. Il comprenait enfin que la jeune femme ne s'était jamais moquée de lui et que cette grossesse n'était qu'un coup monté. D'un coup la vérité le frappa, il allait être papa ! Et même si cette simple constatation le remplissait de joie, son sourire s'effaça rapidement en se souvenant des paroles d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche d'interrompre la grossesse. Il voulait assumer cet enfant et les aimer tous les deux. Mais comment faire ? Il le savait, il était allé trop loin avec la Gryffondor et elle risquait de le lui pardonner difficilement. Il s'endormit en se promettant de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la récupérer.

0o0o0

-échec et mat ! Dit le rouquin avec un sourire.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à te battre, lui répondit Blaise en souriant également.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et restèrent longtemps fixés l'un à l'autre. Le noir sentait l'irrésistible envie de prendre son Gryffondor dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de le tenir tout contre lui. Ron dût sentir les émotions du jeune homme en face de lui puisqu'il frissonna et lui dit à la hâte en se levant :

-La journée de demain risque d'être longue et éprouvante, je vais me coucher.

Blaise fut triste de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps en sa compagnie, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer les choses.

-Tu as raison, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

Ils rangèrent le jeu le plus lentement possible et firent de même pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Arrivés devant celle des rouge et or, le Serpentard déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de Ron. Celui-ci rougit furieusement, marmonna un timide « bonne nuit » et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Le noir se dirigea vers la sienne le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que chacun entrait dans sa chambre, ils purent voir leur colocataire endormi. Théodore avait le visage dur et déterminé, alors que celui d'Hermione avait encore des rigoles de larmes dessinées sur les joues. Blaise et Ron se demandèrent ce que leurs amis avait bien pu prendre comme décision pour se mettre dans cet état. Ils allèrent se coucher, souhaitant que les choses se soient arrangées pour Harry et Drago et qu'elles s'arrangent enfin pour Théo et Hermione.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**

**petite info : je vais essayer de vous publier le prochain chapitre lundi prochain, je ne pourrais pas le faire le reste de la semaine, donc si lundi midi il n'y a pas de chapitre c'est qu'il n'y en aura pas la semaine pro.**

**A bientôt chers lecteurs !**


	15. le plan

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrai pas publier à temps !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fic et la mettent dans leurs favories.**

**Merci beaucoup à mes reviewers, ca me fait énormément plaisir de lire vos messages mais ce matin je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, donc je me rattraperai la semaine pro.**

**Merci Nevermind the Bollocks pour tes correction**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 15 : le plan**

Le groupe des septième année se leva tôt se matin. Certains parce qu'ils avaient un plan, d'autres parce qu'ils s'étaient couchés tôt. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en salle commune, ils regardèrent tous vers le couple. Stressé par ce regard sur eux, Drago finit par poser la question :

-Qu'avez-vous tous à nous regarder avec vos yeux de merlan frit ?

Les quatre autres se regardèrent, se demandant qui allait oser répondre au prince des Serpentard. Théodore se décida, voyant que les autres ne le feraient pas, et sachant qu'il était le plus à même d'argumenter face au blond.

-On a eu une idée pour confondre Michaël, chuchota-t-il.

-Oui… et ?

-On pense que la meilleur manière de l'attirer dans notre piège, ce serait qu'Harry serve d'appât…

La réaction de Drago ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva, hurla un « Quoi ? » qui résonna dans la salle commune puis il se mit à faire les cent pas. Harry quant à lui restait interdit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le blond s'énervait tout seul depuis quelques minutes quand le brun se décida enfin à réagir, statufiant son petit ami sous le coup de la surprise.

-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Devant les regards interrogatifs des autres et celui énervé du jeune Malefoy, il expliqua le fond de sa pensée.

-Il ne croira jamais que c'est un plan. Qui pourrait imaginer que tu pourrais accepter un tel plan ? En plus tu auras une bonne raison de lui mettre ton poing dans la figure.

Drago ne dit rien mais acquiesça tout de même, montrant clairement son énervement.

0o0o0

Le prince des Serpentard marchait dans les cachots en direction de la réserve de son parrain. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il repassa devant la salle où il avait eu la vision d'Harry couchant avec Michaël. Il accéléra le pas et maudit une fois de plus ce plan qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout. Il était très inquiet. Inquiet à cause du rapprochement qu'il allait devoir y avoir entre celui qu'il aime, parce que oui, enfin il assumait ses sentiments pour le brun et donc ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il allait le jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il était inquiet parce que si son parrain avait raison, Michaël devait être un ancien mangemort qui avait été très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois arrivé à la réserve il entra sans frapper.

-Bonjour parrain.

-Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, et toi ?

-Bien, bien. Que voulais-tu ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service…

0o0o0

Harry était dans la salle commune en train de discuter avec ses amis lorsque Michaël y entra. Le Survivant se dirigea vers lui, tranquillement comme si tout allait bien.

-Salut !

Le bleuet, lui rendit son bonjour sur la défensive, sachant très bien que le brun savait ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

-Pourquoi tu as fait croire à Drago qu'on a couché ensemble ?

-Parce que c'est mon fantasme et que je savais que tu ne voudrais pas le réaliser avec moi. Mais ce n'était absolument pas réservé à Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu ne pourras jamais le réaliser avec moi ?

-Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu es avec lui et qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous.

-C'est vrai, mais avec la réaction qu'il a eue hier, et le manque de confiance qu'il m'a témoigné, je remets un peu tout ça en question.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Si, mais la confiance c'est sacré, et aujourd'hui j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en lui.

0o0o0

Hermione se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie lorsque Théodore la rattrapa dans le couloir en la prenant par le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Voir l'infirmière pour faire un suivi de ma grossesse et pour me renseigner sur l'avortement.

-Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en veux pas de cet enfant, et tu ne veux pas de moi !

-Tu sais, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette grossesse on serait toujours ensemble, et je regrette vraiment de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait.

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que j'avorte.

-Je… je ne veux pas que tu le fasses…

-Tu ne nous accepte pas, je ne vois pas en quoi ton avis est important dans ce cas. C'est toi qui va l'élever peut être ?

-Je prendrai mes responsabilités.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te remettes avec moi a cause de lui ni qu'il ait une vie avec des parents séparés avant même qu'il ne naisse.

Le Serpentard ne trouva rien à lui répondre et la regarda partir le cœur triste. Il alla néanmoins jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie et essaya d'écouter à travers.

0o0o0

Blaise et Ron avaient vu Drago partir vers les cachots, Harry partir avec Michaël et Théodore suivre Hermione vers l'infirmerie, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux seuls dans la salle commune. Le noir regardait le rouquin avec envie mais il savait qu'il devait prendre son temps pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il lui proposa alors une partie d'échecs et surtout il lui demanda de l'aider à s'améliorer. Le Gryffondor, très flatté d'être nommé professeur rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux et installa les pièces en détournant bien vite les yeux.

-T'es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis.

Ron releva les yeux d'étonnement puis les rebaissa en voyant que le Serpentard ne se moquait absolument pas de lui. Il décida de commencer tout de suite le cours.

-Alors que connais-tu comme entrées ?

Blaise sourit en le voyant changer de sujet ainsi mais répondit quand même se prêtant au jeu.

-La classique avec les pions et les quatre cavaliers.

-Alors je vais t'en montrer d'autres qui sont très efficaces et mettent dès le début l'adversaire en difficulté.

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**J'espère trouver tout plein de reviews à mon retour !**

**A la semaine prichaine**


	16. Michaël

**Bonjour à tous !**

**j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien du soleil quand il se montre !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fiction, ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.**

**YumaRain : tu vas pouvoir juger l'espris tordu de Michaël aujourd'hui !**

**sakura-okasan : merci pour ta review**

**GabrielleWeasley : oui je t'ai comprise, et je te remercie de t'en inquiéter c'était une semaine fatiguante mais très sympa. C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas pouvoir voir comment le plan utilise Harry ! Au faite, ce chapitre est pour toi !**

**Sahyadu2b : merci pour ta review**

**titfolle25 : je crois que tu devrais aimer ce chapitre vu ce que tu me mets dans ta review.**

**animophilenrose : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ainsi que mon rythme de publication ! merci**

**Dracolina3 : oui ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les autres, mais celui-là sera un petit peu plus long, enfin comme les précédents quoi ! lol**

**Chaimette : merci de suivre ma fic, et tu vas pouvoir en savoir plus sur le plan aujourd'hui, par contre, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'avancées dans les autres couples.**

**Bonjour anonyme A :merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait !**

**Comme d'habitude les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, et homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous.**

**Merci à Nevermind the bollocks pour tes corrections !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 16 : Michaël**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus discutait tranquillement dans les dortoirs avec le Survivant. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il savait bien que la veille, le brun et le blond s'étaient promis de lui faire payer son petit tour avec le Polynectar alors il avait du mal à croire que Potter puisse vouloir quitter le jeune Malefoy pour lui. Mais en attendant, il savait aussi à quel point ça allait faire rager le prince des Serpentard de le voir avec lui et le sixième année trouvait cela jouissif.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient là tous les deux et Harry était quasiment dans ses bras, mais ils furent dérangés par Ron qui cherchait son ami pour aller manger. Lorsque le rouquin vit son ami dans cette position il fut surpris et pâlit, puis fit demi-tour et partit rapidement. Le brun voulut le suivre mais Michaël l'en empêcha.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Voir Ron, je ne compte pas laisser tomber mes amis.

-Et Malefoy ?

-Bah j'ai peur que ça crise un petit peu mais bon, de toutes façons si il n'accepte pas qu'on puisse discuter tous les deux c'est qu'on n'est vraiment pas fait pour être ensemble.

Le brun fit un bisou sur la joue du Serpentard et partit. Michaël attendit quelques instants et le suivit. Il assista alors, caché aux yeux de tous, à une dispute phénoménale entre Drago et Harry. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il vit le blond accuser le brun de le tromper et le brun lui dire que s'il le prenait comme ça ils feraient mieux de se séparer. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie quand le jeune Malefoy devint plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et le Survivant faire signe à ses amis pour qu'ils aillent manger.

0o0o0

Depuis deux jours, Michaël observait le comportement du groupe des septième année. Harry et Drago ne se parlaient plus, et le Gryffondor passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui. A la grande joie du bleuet, il sentait les deux sur le point de craquer : le brun pour lui, le blond à cause de lui. Il avait aussi pu voir Théodore et Hermione se disputer un grand nombre de fois à cause de la décision d'avorter de la jeune femme, ce climat de tempête le satisfaisait énormément. La seule chose qui lui déplaisait était le rapprochement entre Blaise et Ron. Même si le rouquin résistait au charme du noir, pour l'instant, cela risquait de ne durer qu'un temps.

Le jeune homme marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Harry dans la salle sur demande. Le Gryffondor avait souhaité qu'ils passent la soirée tous les deux à l'abri des regards. Heureux de cette décision il entra dans la fameuse salle. C'est un jeune homme très sexy qui l'accueillit : habillé d'un jean blanc très moulant et d'une chemise noire entrouverte qui laissait apercevoir son torse. Il y avait un lit immense avec des draps rouges en satin, pétales de roses au sol et des bougies tout autour. Michaël fut surpris de cette ambiance mais aussi flatté et heureux, son plan se déroulait décidément mieux qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'imaginer. Il vit Harry se diriger vers lui avec un sourire carnassier, jusqu'à être devant lui et lui donner un baiser à faire bander n'importe quel homme, qu'il soit homo ou hétéro, mais pas le Serpentard.

Le sixième année attrapa le Survivant par les hanches et le poussa sur le lit, s'excitant de le voir ainsi soumis. Il arracha la chemise de celui qui a survécu et lui attacha les poignets au montant du lit. Il lui retira ensuite sa ceinture et sourit en voyant de la crainte s'installer dans les yeux du brun. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était heureux et très excité d'avoir ainsi celui qui a fait tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa merci. Ses yeux devinrent fous, il leva la main tenant la ceinture et dû se retenir de jouir en voyant Potter paniquer sous lui. Alors qu'il amorçait le mouvement d'abaisser la ceinture, il entendit une voix masculine crier « Stupéfix » et tout devint noir.

« Enervatum »

Lorsque Michaël revint à lui, il était attaché et il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir cinq visages peu amicaux juste avant de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine face.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Drago ?

-Tu essaies de coucher avec mon petit copain et en plus d'une manière qui ne lui plait pas !

Le blond allait lui mettre un deuxième aperçu mais il fut arrêté par Théo et Blaise. Il fallait voir d'autres choses avant cela.

-On sait que c'est toi qui a assommé le pharmacien pour donner une potion de fertilité à Hermione au lieu de la potion de contraception. Lui dit Ron, en colère.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Michaël, avec fermeté.

Mais au fond de lui, le jeune homme était inquiet. Il savait que les autres avaient compris. En réalité, ce qui le faisait paniquer le plus était la petite fiole que le blond tenait dans la main. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de véritasérum et même si passé un temps il prenait régulièrement une potion pour en limiter les effets, il n'en avait plus depuis quelques semaines et il n'arrivait pas à se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires à sa réalisation. Pour tout dire, il espérait se tromper quant au contenu réel de la fiole. Alors il essaya de gagner du temps.

-Où est Harry ? Je ne le vois pas.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire espèce d'ordure ? répondit le jeune Malefoy, toujours maintenu par ses amis.

-Je veux juste revoir cet éclat de peur dans ses yeux au moment où il a compris ce que j'allais lui faire. Revoir l'éclat dans ses yeux quand il a compris que je voulais faire de lui ma pute, mon esclave personnel et que c'est lui qui avait provoqué…

Michaël ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione venait de lui administrer un coup de poing magistral, encore plus beau que celui qu'elle avait mis à son ancien ennemi quelques années auparavant.

-Et bien t'as pris des cours de boxe depuis quatre ans ? la complimenta d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Le sixième année quant à lui était un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir se défaire de ses liens et se défendre. Mais dans un premier temps la meilleure défense c'était l'attaque !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? T'es jalouse ? Peut être aurais-tu envie que je m'occupe de toi si les autres ne savent pas le faire…

Le Serpentard s'attendait à recevoir un coup de Théo mais celui-ci réagit à peine, c'est Ron qui répondit à sa place.

-On n'a pas besoin de toi pour prendre notre pied. Et on sait que c'est à cause de toi si nos couples n'ont pas tenus. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Blaise n'en pouvant plus, prit la fiole dans la main de Drago et s'approcha du prisonnier pour lui en faire boire le contenu. Michaël commença à paniquer en se rendant compte qu'il était fichu. D'autant plus que quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là entra dans son champ de vision : le professeur Rogue. Voyant que l'homme ne réagissait pas, le jeune homme comprit que c'était lui qui avait fourni la potion. Le noir l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche et lui fit couler le liquide à l'intérieur.

Quelques instants plus tard Michaël se maudissait de ne pas avoir fourni plus d'efforts pour fabriquer l'antidote et d'avoir baissé sa garde avec le Survivant. Il avait tellement voulu leur faire du mal mais surtout lui faire du mal à lui, qu'il avait cru saisir une occasion en or de pouvoir l'humilier alors qu'il fonçait tout droit dans un piège. A fur et à mesure qu'il répondait aux questions il voyait les Gryffondor pâlir et se décomposer alors que les Serpentard ne montraient que haine et colère. Le professeur quant à lui restait égal à lui-même : froid et insondable. Quand le sixième année eut fini de répondre à toutes les questions, le professeur le prit par le bras et lui annonça qu'il l'emmenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore d'où les Aurors seront appelés pour l'arrêter. Le jeune homme savait que pour lui Azkaban serait sa dernière maison mais il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au bout.

**S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas... je ne publierai le prochain chapitre que... fin août. Je suis désolée je pars 3 semaines en colo et je ne pourrais pas publier pendant cette colo, je pars en itinirant à l'étranger sans mon ordi, je ne pourrais donc pas faire autrement.**

**J'espère que vous aurez fait exploser le cota de reviews à mon retour (le record est pour l'instant à 12 reviews sur un chapitre). Bonnes vacances à vous.**

**Lyla0ï**


	17. L'interrogatoire

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Premièrement je tiens à l'excuser de vous publier ce chapitre avec autant de retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer dans ma vie (séparation avec mon ami, déménagement...) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Deuxièmement je veux vous remercier déjà de ne pas insulter de tous les noms pour ce retard et aussi pour vos reviews, vous avez battu le record de reviews pour un chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Donc merci beaucoup à Sahyadu2b, sakura-okasan, YumaRain, animophilenrose, silvercedre, Naifu-Sasu, claire, Dracolina3, philae89, vampirette-flower, Manoirmalfoys, Erwael, je n'étais pas en vacances mes vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir... Vous en faîtes pas vous aurez toutes les réponses (ou presque) à vos questions.**

**Marionnette0116 : Merci à toi, non ce ne sera pas le dernier, j'en ai écrit 2 autres et l'histoire n'est pas encore tout à fait finie.**

**Merci beaucoup aussi à Nevermind the bollocks qui a comme toujours corriger très efficacement ce chapitre malgré son déménagement ! Merci à toi (j'attends toujours tes reviews par contre) !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 17 : l'interrogatoire**

Blaise força Michaël à boire la potion sous le regard du maitre des potions qui avait décidé de mener l'interrogatoire.

-Savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Vous-êtes le professeur Rogue.

-Etes-vous responsable de la grossesse de Miss Granger ?

-Oui.

-De quelle manière ?

-J'ai assommé le pharmacien et pris sa place. J'ai donné à Granger la potion de fertilité à la place de la potion de contraception.

Les étudiants écoutaient les questions et les réponses, contents d'avoir eu raison mais tout de même surpris. Harry qui était assis sur le lit, à l'écart des autres, écoutait en tremblant.

-Avez-vous souhaité la séparation de Mr Potter et de Mr Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour les faire souffrir.

-Comment vous y êtes vous pris ?

-Je me suis débrouillé pour que Malefoy me voit coucher avec Harry.

-Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels avec Mr Potter ?

-Non.

-Vous aviez utilisé du polynectar ?

-Oui

-Avec quel élève ?

-Kévin Adams, un sixième année de Serpentard.

-Etait-il consentant ?

-Non.

-Comment l'avez-vous forcé ?

-Je lui ai fait du chantage. J'avais des photos compromettantes de lui avec quelqu'un d'autre que son petit ami.

-Avez-vous joué un rôle dans la séparation de Messieurs Weasley et Zabini ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-J'ai utilisé le sort « meum locum » et je suis allé draguer Alana et je me suis arrangé pour coucher avec elle à un moment où Weasley pourrait nous surprendre.

-Quels sont les effets de ce sort ?

-Il me permet de changer de corps avec une autre personne et de le contrôler. Lorsqu'on échange à nouveau nos corps chacun garde les souvenirs propres à son corps.

-Pourquoi Blaise n'a-t-il pas bougé avec votre corps ?

-Je le pétrifiais pour éviter cela.

-D'où connaissez-vous ce sort ?

-C'est le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres qui me l'a appris.

-Quelle place aviez-vous auprès du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ?

-J'étais son amant.

Alors que les Gryffondor s'étaient décomposés durant l'interrogatoire, les Serpentard eux étaient de plus en plus en colère. Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, Harry se dit qu'il était maudit alors que les autres se disaient que ça expliquait l'état mental du jeune homme. Rogue quant à lui réalisait qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un des mangemorts les plus puissants encore en liberté.

-Pourquoi vous en êtes vous pris à ces jeunes ?

-Je m'en suis pris à Potter pour venger mon Maître, et aux autres car ils ont contribué à sa perte.

-Bon, je vais vous amener dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. De là, nous appellerons les Aurors, qui vous emmèneront à Azkaban. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Michaël regarda attentivement le professeur Rogue, la potion n'agissant plus sur lui. Il prit une bonne respiration avant de répondre en accrochant son regard aux yeux azur de Drago.

-La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de mon plan avec Harry. J'aurais tellement voulu m'enfoncer dans son petit cul pour de vrai et non par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je peux te dire, c'est tellement bon de se sentir autant enserré… il est tellement étroit. Mais ce que j'aurais préféré c'est de voir cet éclat de peur au moment où ma ceinture se serait enfoncée dans sa chair…

Le blond eut de nouveau envie de casser la gueule de ce petit morveux mais son parrain l'en empêcha en lui indiquant le Survivant d'un regard. Le brun était recroquevillé sur le lit serrant ses jambes contre son torse. Le jeune Malefoy se précipita sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que le maître des potions emmenait le sixième année chez le directeur.

Les septième année les regardèrent sortir puis restèrent plusieurs instants dans le silence. C'est Hermione qui le rompit une dizaine de minutes plus tard en s'agressant à Drago :

-Tu devrais le ramener dans votre chambre. Vous avez besoin de dormir et de vous retrouver un peu tous les deux.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et emmena son petit ami hors de la pièce. Blaise regarda alors Ron amoureusement, s'amusant de la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues.

-Ca te dirait une petite partie d'échecs ?

-Mmmmm, oui pourquoi pas.

Ils sortirent à leur tour, laissant Hermione et Théodore seuls tous les deux.

-Ecoute, heu… (commença maladroitement le jeune homme) Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te croire.

-Oui, effectivement.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux…

-Oui je t'en veux, mais pas parce que tu ne m'as pas crue. Mais à cause de ton comportement. Tu m'as d'abord virée parce que j'étais enceinte, ensuite tu as voulu me récupérer à cause du bébé et non pour moi, et pour finir tu as voulu décider de ma vie en voulant m'empêcher d'avorter. Tu crois quoi que je vais te retomber dans les bras parce que tu t'excuses ?

-Oui, enfin non, enfin… c'est pas ça c'est que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi, simplement j'étais trop fier pour accepter cette histoire et te demander pardon. Tu sais pour le bébé, on fera comme on voudra mais si je ne veux pas que tu avortes ce n'est pas pour une question de loi ou autre c'est parce que je t'aime, que c'est un bout de toi et de moi et que je l'aime déjà lui aussi et que ça me ferait vraiment mal de perdre un de vous deux ou vous deux. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on réessaye tous les deux ?

Hermione était restée interdite tout le long de son discours, le regardant comme si il était tout bleu avec des antennes arc-en-ciel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas les réponses à une question.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je m'excuse encore pour le retard (et la courte taille de ce chapitre).**

**J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis par review.**

**D'ailleurs j'ai une petite question à vous poser : préférez-vous un épilogue, ou une suite à cette fic ?**

**A mardi prochain !**


	18. retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis très heureuse de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre et heureuse de voir qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs sur cette fic !**

**Naifu-Sasu : La suite aurait une nouvelle intrigue, notamment vont-ils réussir à continuer leur histoire après avoir quitter Poudlard.**

**GabrielleWeasley : tu es toute excusée pour ton oubli, pas de soucis !**

**Erwael : Peux-tu me dire ce qui te plait tant dans ma fic, pour que tu sois toute autant passionnée par la suite ?**

**Manoirmalfoys : cette réaction veut-elle dire que le chapitre t'a plu ?**

**Sakura-okasan : merci à toi !**

**Nevermind the bollocks : Oui oui le bleuet était consentant ! On ne sait pas trop si il était déjà perturbé avant où si c'est le temps passé aux cotés de Voldy qui l'a mis comme ça ! Voilà la suite mais pas encore d'avancer pour Théodore et Hermione !**

**Clo007 : Merci pour ta review !**

**Dracolina3 : encore quelques chapitres avant la fin ! Je vais réfléchir à une suite.**

**Merci aussi à Nevermind the bollocks pour ses corrections.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 18 : Retrouvailles**

Harry et Drago firent le trajet jusqu'à leur chambre dans le plus grand silence. Ce fut seulement une fois déshabillés et sous la couette que le Gryffondor s'autorisa à poser la question qui le terrorisait.

-Dray, c'est la rentrée demain.

-Oui, je sais.

-On… on fait quoi ? est-ce qu'on reste ensemble ? ou tout redevient comme avant ?

-Tu n'avais pas dit m'aimer ?

-Si mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, si tu m'aimes, moi je t'aime, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on se sépare ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis sans doute juste secoué à cause de tout à l'heure.

-Oui c'est surement ça. On va dormir, ça ira mieux demain…

L'Elu se lova dans les bras de son blond et s'endormit assez rapidement, se sentant en sécurité à cet instant, plus que n'importe quand et n'importe où. Le Serpentard, lui mit plus de temps à s'endormir, il savait être profondément amoureux du brun et il avait eu très peur de le perdre lui aussi. Harry parvenait, tout doucement, sans en être vraiment conscient, à le faire sortir de la dépression dans laquelle il était tombé après l'emprisonnement de son père. Il resserra un peu son emprise sur le corps contre lui et s'endormit, le cœur incertain.

0o0o0

-Echec et mat !

Blaise sourit, désabusé.

-Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à te battre.

-Mais si, à force d'entraînement tu y arriveras ! Tu as déjà beaucoup progressé je trouve.

-Ca c'est grâce à toi… lui dit le noir avec un sourire à damner un saint.

Ron détourna la tête et rougit légèrement. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard que le rouquin eut peur d'interpréter. Conscient et heureux de la gêne qu'il engendrait, Blaise reprit la parole avec espoir.

-Je suis sûr que nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous apprendre tous les deux, sur de nombreux plans…

Il se leva alors et alla s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil du Gryffondor qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'était faite irrégulière, il avait beaucoup trop chaud et ses neurones étaient partis en vacances vers le sud de son anatomie. Le noir, content de son effet et des réactions de son aimé qu'il n'avait aucun mal à observer, continua dans sa lancée.

-Pour ça il faudrait que tu me pardonnes de m'être laissé avoir par Michaël, il faudrait que tu acceptes de m'embrasser à nouveau, de me laisser, encore, te prendre dans mes bras, faire glisser mes mains le long de ton corps.

Il marqua alors une légère pause, se sentant excité comme rarement il l'avait été. Son cœur battait dans tout son corps menaçant de sortir tellement il contenait d'amour pour le rouquin qui n'en menait pas large devant lui. Il posa alors son front sur celui de Ron, approchant leurs lèvres si proches, tant et si bien, qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser juste en les tendant. Et bien que c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant, il n'en fit rien, mais reprit le fil de son discours en chuchotant.

-Je t'aime Ron. Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait et reprenons notre histoire…

La fin de la phrase fut happée par les lèvres de Ron qui avait envoyé valser toute raison et n'avait suivi que son cœur. Il avait accepté l'idée que Blaise n'avait jamais voulu le tromper et qu'ils s'étaient fait duper. La colère et l'amour avaient repris le dessus et ces lèvres il les avait désirées plus que tout. Le Serpentard répondit avec empressement et soulagement au baiser. Voulant y faire passer tout son amour. Il s'assit sur le Gryffondor, collant ainsi leurs corps dans un gémissement. Ils firent danser leurs langues ensemble pendant de longues minutes avant que Blaise ne veuille amener son amant dans leur chambre. Ron le suivit d'abord docilement mais l'arrêta devant la porte.

-Ce… ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'on dorme ensemble…

Le noir le regarda interloqué et inquiet.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Déjà parce que je ne sais pas si Hermione et Théodore se sont réconciliés et qu'ils vont peut être par conséquent dormir dans deux chambres séparées…

-Ca j'en ai rien à… essaya de protester Blaise mais Ron le coupa d'un regard décidé en reprenant ses explications.

-De plus, je voudrais attendre un peu avant de refaire l'amour avec toi…

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé quand je t'ai fait l'amour ?

L'interrompit encore une fois le jeune Zabini qui commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

-Si j'ai aimé, c'était merveilleux. Mais c'est allée beaucoup trop vite, et même si je veux passer au dessus de ce que j'ai vu, les images restent là et j'ai besoin d'avoir à nouveau confiance en nous avant d'aller jusque là. J'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une relation sexuelle.

-Tu crois que j'aurais fait tous ces efforts pour te récupérer si ce n'était que sexuel ? Le visage de Blaise était fermé, mais le rouquin vit quand même qu'il était profondément blessé par ses paroles.

-Je sais bien que tu m'aimes, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Laisses-en-moi s'il te plait.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de regarder à nouveau son petit-ami, il y vit tout l'amour que celui-ci avait pour lui mais aussi de nombreuses peurs. Il comprit qu'il devait vraiment y aller doucement, à son rythme, sans le brusquer.

-Je peux dormir avec toi, sans te faire l'amour. Juste pour le plaisir de te tenir contre moi… essaya-t-il encore une fois mais sans y croire, il avait très bien compris que Ron ne changerait pas d'avis. C'était surtout une manière de lui dire qu'il respecterait ses décisions.

-Je ne préfère pas. Demain, c'est la rentrée, ce qui veut dire que nous allons chacun retourner dans nos dortoirs. Et je sais déjà que tu vas me manquer, mais si je dors avec toi ce soir, ce sera encore pire. Je préfère garder cela pour quand je pourrais passer toutes mes nuits avec toi.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la fin de son discours et garda les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il ne vit alors pas l'immense tendresse qui passa sur le visage de Blaise. Lorsque celui-ci le força à lever les yeux vers lui par une main sous son menton, il ne vit qu'un immense sourire sur son visage et des yeux débordant d'amour.

-J'attendrais alors, si c'est ce que tu veux, j'attendrais. Je t'aime Ron, je ne veux plus jamais faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait te faire du mal.

-Merci…je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent à nouveaux de nombreux baisers puis se séparèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Ils constatèrent alors qu'aucun de leurs amis dormaient. Théodore regardait le lac à travers la fenêtre, le visage fermé et soucieux. Il regarda Blaise, l'air déçu quand celui-ci entra.

Hermione, elle était allongée sur le lit, fixant le plafond, la main sur son ventre. A son expression, Ron comprit qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'il y avait une question à laquelle elle ne trouvait pas la réponse. La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers lui quand il entra.

-Tu t'es remis avec Blaise. Ce n'était pas une question mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour Théodore ?

-Non.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Avant dernier chapitre mardi prochain.**


	19. La rentrée

**Bonjour , bonjour !**

**Je sais ce nouveau chapitre a du retard, j'ai oublié de l'envoyer à Nevermind the bollock pour la correction alors forcément elle n'a pas pu le corriger dans les délais ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

**Il y a eu peu de review sur le chapitre dernier, il ne vous a pas plu ?**

**Manoirmalfoys : merci pour ta review, je pense que tu devrais trouver dans ce chapitre les réponses à tes espoirs !**

**sachan972 : merci pour ta review, et tu vas voir, encore des améliorations à venir !**

**Dracolina3 : merci !**

**Erwael : Merci pour ta review ! tu n'auras pas encore toutes les réponses sur Hermione aujourd'hui, désolée...**

**Sakura-okasan : merci à toi !**

**Merci à Nervermind the bollock pour tes corrections que tu fais toujours malgré ton emploi du temps chargé !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 19 : La rentrée**

-Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on réessaye tous les deux ?

La question résonnait dans la pièce alors que Théodore retenait son souffle en voyant l'hésitation sur le beau visage d'Hermione. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente insupportables pour le Serpentard, la jeune femme ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu me laisses le temps de la réflexion.

-Ok, quand tu sauras, viens me trouver, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Hermione sortit alors rapidement de la salle, le visage fermé.

0o0o0

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le matin de la rentrée, il était encore très tôt. Il observa quelques instants le beau blond dormant sur sa poitrine et décida de se lever. Il alla se doucher et s'habiller en vitesse puis sortit en laissant un petit mot.

0o0o0

Drago descendit dans la salle commune, et y trouva Blaise et Ron en pleine partie d'échecs, leurs pieds se frottant sous la table. Cette scène lui arracha un sourire, mais il regretta de voir qu'Harry n'était toujours pas revenu du bureau de Dumbledore. Le blond prit un croissant sur la table et commença à déjeuner tranquillement. Pour leur dernier petit-déjeuner avant le retour de leurs camarades et la réintégration dans leur dortoir, le directeur avait décidé de leur faire ce petit cadeau. Alors que le prince des Serpentard allait attaquer un deuxième croissant, Théodore vint s'assoir à ses côtés, les yeux cernés.

-Mal dormi ?

-J'ai mis toutes mes cartes sur la table. J'attends la réponse d'Hermione maintenant.

-T'as cogité toute la nuit ?

-Une grande partie… jusqu'à ce que Blaise se mette à faire un rêve érotique sur Ron et gémisse pendant presque une heure !

Drago explosa de rire et jeta un coup d'œil au couple derrière lui. Oui, le noir était tombé dingue amoureux de son petit rouquin.

-Tu sais que t'es comme lui ?

-Pardon ?

-Toi aussi tu es complètement amoureux de Potter.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu souris d'avantage, tu ne t'enfermes plus tout seul, tu ne broies plus du noir toute la journée et t'as envie d'être avec du monde… enfin surtout avec lui ! Et dès qu'il n'est pas là tu le cherches du regard.

-Pfff. Le jeune Malefoy leva les yeux faussement vexé et essayant de camoufler la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues.

Hermione descendit de sa chambre vint prendre un croissant et sortit de la salle commune sans jeter un regard au jeune Nott. Quand le tableau se referma il posa sa tête dans ses mains en poussant un gros soupir.

-Tu veux que j'en parle à Harry ?

-Non, c'est bon, je mérite sûrement ce comportement vu ce que je lui ai dit.

Drago allait répondre à son ami mais le Survivant choisi cet instant pour entrer. Il repéra rapidement son blond et le rejoignit à la table.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, pourquoi étais-tu chez notre « cher » directeur ?

-Hum… Des choses à régler, à propos de mon rôle dans le procès de ton père, rien de grave.

0o0o0

Cette dernière journée de vacances se déroula sans surprises. Harry et Drago avaient passé la journée tous les deux à se promener, discuter et se câliner. Blaise et Ron avaient joué aux échecs, ils s'étaient embrassés et câlinés. Quant à Hermione elle avait soigneusement évité Théodore toute la journée, étudiant à la bibliothèque, à la table la plus proche possible de Mrs Pince.

A la fin de la journée, ils ont tous regagné leur dortoir, regrettant la présence de l'être aimé à leur côté. Quelle sensation étrange pour les princes des maisons ennemies que ce manque. L'amour les avait habitués trop rapidement à sentir la présence de l'autre pendant leur sommeil et de le voir à leur réveil. Comment ne plus penser à ce sentiment qui tord le ventre, qui fait un vide dans le cœur et qui est source d'angoisse ce sentiment qu'est l'attente et l'indécision.

Au petit matin, tous étaient pressés de se revoir.

Durant le petit déjeuner, Blaise et Ron ne se quittèrent pas du regard, alors qu'Hermione et Théodore évitaient à leurs yeux de se croiser et qu'Harry cherchait désespérément Drago dans la grande salle. La jeune femme fut la première à sortir de table, voulant passer à la bibliothèque avant leur cours (en commun avec les Serpentard) de Défense contre les forces du mal. Les garçons se levèrent peu après. Le noir entraina rapidement son petit ami dans un couloir peu fréquenté afin de pouvoir lui dire bonjour convenablement. Le vert et argent embrassait à pleine bouche son rouquin, le plaquant contre le mur, afin de bien sentir son corps sous le sien. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir cesser cela rapidement car sous lui, le Gryffondor gémissait et malaxait ses fesses. Leurs érections commençaient à prendre de la place dans leurs pantalons et Blaise décida de se reculer avant de prendre son homme contre le mur. Homme qui le regarda un peu vexé de cette cessation d'activité soudaine mais surtout essoufflé et indéniablement heureux.

0o0o0

Théodore et Harry arrivaient dans le couloir des défenses contre les forces du mal quand le Survivant disparut mystérieusement. Le Serpentard poussa un soupir et alla rejoindre ses camarades de classe devant la salle. Une jeune femme, répondant au nom d'Emily vint discuter avec lui. Le jeune homme avait compris depuis quelques temps maintenant que sa camarade essayait de le mettre dans son lit, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas jolie, au contraire, mais il lui manquait quelque chose… C'est ce moment là que choisit Hermione pour arriver à son tour devant la salle. Théo vit le visage de sa belle se décomposer à la vue de la Serpentard le draguant. Mais elle ne dit rien et s'adossa contre le mur en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Le jeune Nott s'excusa alors auprès d'Emily et alla la rejoindre…

0o0o0

Le prince des Gryffondor se rendait à son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal quand il se sentit attiré dans une salle de classe vide. Il allait sortir sa baguette et attaquer son ennemi quand il sentit un corps se presser contre son dos et une bouche bien connue lui embrasser le cou. Le parfum et la présence de Drago Malefoy l'enveloppaient littéralement dans un cocon d'amour.

-Tu m'as manqué beau brun… Le susnommé sourit et se retourna pour kidnapper les lèvres tentatrices.

**Alors vous avez aimé ?**

**Laissez moi vos commentaires, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de la fic !**

**A bientot pour la fin de l'histoire !**


	20. Une nouvelle ambiance à Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Ré-édition du chapitre corrigé !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lisa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

**Dracolina3 : Merci pour ta review, et encore désolée pour l'attente.**

**yukiUlove : Merci pour ta review, j'espère qu'Hermione et Théo te feront autant plaisir que les autres couples.**

**Manoirmalfoys et Marionnette0116 : Réponses pour Hermione et Théo dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Philae89 : Merci à toi !**

**Place au chapitre maintenant ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci Aza pour tes corrections.**

**Chapitre 20 : Une nouvelle ambiance à Poudlard**

-Tu m'as manqué beau brun…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres étaient capturées par celles du brun en question. Il gémit dans la bouche du Survivant, se demandant comment celui-ci faisait pour l'exciter autant avec de simples baisers. Les mains sur ses fesses y étaient probablement pour quelque chose aussi, mais bon quand même ! Le blond souleva son amant de terre pour le faire assoir sur une table, s'installant entre ses jambes pour mieux l'embrasser. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer le torse, l'intérieur des cuisses…

-Mon ange, sois patient s'il te plait…

La voix était douce, les yeux verts brillaient d'amour et l'ange se sentit fondre comme glace au soleil en entendant ce petit mot. Il se reprit rapidement en main avant de se transformer (encore une fois) en une espèce de guimauve dégoulinante de sentiments. Le Serpentard posa son front sur celui d'Harry et souffla un grand coup pour calmer ses envies avant de prendre la parole.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on le montre au reste de l'école ?

-Si tu te sens capable d'affronter les paparazzis ensuite, je veux bien.

Drago eut alors un sourire resplendissant. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami et sortit dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur salle de cours, tenant fermement la main de son Gryffondor et ne comptant la lâcher sous aucun prétexte.

0o0o0

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Théodore.

-Rien, ça va, bougonna Hermione en se détournant de lui.

-J'ai bien vu que non, dis-moi.

-Ecoute Nott, tu t'es bien foutu de moi hier avec ta déclaration, apparemment je ne te manque pas tant que ça puisse qu'Emily a déjà quasiment un pied dans ton lit !

-Hermione… répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sensuelle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Oui Emily veut me mettre dans son lit, et ce depuis plusieurs mois… Mais, moi, je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi cela ? Elle est plutôt jolie, et elle vient d'une famille riche.

Hermione avait du mal à croire Théodore tellement il semblait impensable que quelqu'un repousse la jeune Serpentard.

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas toi !

La jeune femme eut alors une expression de bonheur et de soulagement sur le visage. Elle se rapprocha du père de son enfant et passa les bras autour de son cou. Avant de l'embrasser, elle lui murmura :

-Si Emily ou une autre pouf du genre ose avoir le moindre geste ou la moindre parole déplacée envers toi je lui casse la gueule. Et ce même si je n'arrive plus à voir mes pieds sous mon ventre ! C'est clair ? souffla-t-elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de celles du jeune homme.

-Très clair ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Pendant que leurs lèvres et leurs langues faisaient la danse des retrouvailles, la phrase de sa petite-amie tournait dans la tête du jeune homme, puis, au bout de quelque instant ça fit « tilt » dans son cerveau. Il s'écarta de la Gryffondor et la regarda sérieusement, sa peur d'avoir mal compris se lisant sur son visage.

-Otes-moi d'un doute. Tu viens bien de sous-entendre que tu voulais garder le bébé ? questionna-t-il inquiet.

-T'as bien compris, rigola Hermione, attendrie.

Fou de joie, Théodore prit la future maman dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Il lui répétait en même temps combien il l'aimait.

C'est sur ce tableau que leurs amis arrivèrent, eux aussi affichant leur amour.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda alors Blaise.

-Hermione m'a pardonné, et on va garder le bébé ! Répondit le concerné essoufflé mais rayonnant de bonheur.

Les félicitations se mirent à pleuvoir de toutes parts et le professeur eut bien du mal à rétablir le calme dans sa classe pour pouvoir commencer son cours.

0o0o0

Le banquet touchait à sa fin pour les septièmes années diplômés. Depuis les vacances de février les tensions entre les maisons s'étaient complètement calmées, le rapprochement des princes des deux maisons ennemis avaient montré l'exemple et, presque, tout le monde se mélangeait.

Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Théodore, Drago et Harry étaient assis ensembles et discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire cet été, ce qui signifiait dans quelques heures à peine.

Dans un avenir très très proche Ron comptait emmener son Serpentard dans sa famille afin de faire les présentations officielles. En effet, Ginny avait été rapidement mise au courant de la situation de son frère et l'avait raconté aux jumeaux qui, eux, l'avaient dit à leur mère. Mrs Weasley avait alors été hystérique de savoir que son fils était en couple et elle lui avait envoyé une lettre lui demandant de venir à la maison avec lui dès que possible. Même si les deux amants étaient heureux de cet enthousiasme, ils avaient un peu peur des réactions du reste de la famille. Les Zabini avaient beau avoir été de leur côté lors de la bataille finale, leur famille n'avait jamais été tendre avec les Weasley. Ron essayait de rassurer Blaise en lui disant que de toute façon sa mère serait toujours là pour les défendre et qu'elle ne laisserait personne mettre en péril leur couple. Le noir restait malgré tout un petit peu anxieux en voyant les aiguilles de sa montre avancer bien trop vite, à son goût, vers l'heure fatidique.

Hermione, elle, voyait Théodore stresser petit à petit et pensais que cela était dû à la rencontre prochaine entre la mère du jeune homme et la Gryffondor, mais elle était bien loin du compte. Le jeune Nott préparait en réalité une surprise de taille à sa dulcinée : il voulait respecter une tradition de sa famille à tout prix et avait peur que la jeune femme le prenne plutôt mal. Sa famille ne pouvait qu'accepter sa petite-amie, il le savait, elle avait toutes les qualités nécessaires pour cela.

Drago regardait Harry d'un œil inquiet. Voyant celui-ci se retourner le cerveau, il se demandait ce que son amant était encore une fois en train d'inventer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

-Euh… J'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Ah, oui ? Et bien donne qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-En faite, je ne peux pas te la donner. Je prépare cela avec Dumbledore depuis les vacances de février… et il faut qu'on aille ailleurs pour ça.

-Tu me fais peur…

-T'en fais pas, tu aimeras.

C'est ce moment là que choisi un hibou pour plonger vers le Survivant qui ouvrit discrètement la lettre, la cachant à son amour et sourit.

-C'est quoi ? protesta le blond qui n'appréciait pas du tout les cachoteries de son Gryffy.

-Notre clé pour aller voir ta surprise…

La fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré les inquiétudes de chacun. Ils se séparèrent à la gare de Londres, anxieux mais aussi heureux de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, sachant que très bientôt ils pourraient la raconter à leurs amis. Tous espéraient pouvoir maintenant profiter du bonheur de l'amour partagé.

**Fin**

**Alors chers lecteurs, je sais vous êtes frustrés de cette fin mais ne vous en faîtes pas, une suite est prévue ! Laissez-moi juste le temps de l'écrire.**

**Laissez moi vos reviews sur ce chapitre, sur la fic en général et n'hésitez pas à me dire de quoi vous avez envie pour la suite !**


End file.
